The Demon Dragon Slayer
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: Natsu, revealed to be E.N.D, was attacked by the very people he cared for. Now on the brink of death, he was saved by an unlikely friend. Now, together with a brand new guild, will Natsu be able to beat a force who is after him? Also, why is Acnologia and E.N.D girls and why does Wendy have wings on her back? Stronger Natsu, Fem Acnologia and E.N.D, Natsu x Harem
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So this will be a Natsu x Harem pairing where Fem Acnologia will be the main female and Wendy, Fem E.N.D and a female OC will be in it as well.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

 ** _The two of them:. Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

 ** _Natsu will know a few things even though he was not there to see it in this story._**

 ** _Also this first chapter takes place before the Key of the Starry Sky arc._**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Chapter 1: History and Truths Revealed_**

It was another beautiful day in the City of Magnolia, as the Fairy Tail are now celebrating over the fact that their core members returning after a seven year absence. And now let us see what is currently happening inside the Fairy Tail.

" What did you say you to me Flame-brain!?" a raven haired man growled.

" I said that you should work in a strip club and not in a guild!" a pink haired man laughed out.

" Shut your mouth Natsu!" the raven haired man growled again.

Natsu was a 21 year old man wearing an open-collared, one-sleeved on the left, exposing his guild mark on his right shoulder, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, with white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf around his neck.

" Gray your clothes!" a blonde hair mage shouted at him.

" Ahh! Where did my clothes go!" Gray screamed out, embarrassed as Natsu continues to laugh at the **Ice Mage**.

" Like I said you should work in a strip club. You literally stripped in the fastest time ever!" Natsu said as Gray then blushed in embarrassment and rage.

" Why you" Gray then charged at Natsu who dodged to the right before getting slammed in the head by a fist.

" Natsu! Gray! Stop acting like little kids!" a scarlet haired knight said as she bonged both Natsu and Gray's head.

" A man shall not stop fighting!" a man with white spiky haired screamed out before getting whacked behind the head by a paper fan.

" Not everyone is a man you big nincompoop!" a brunette said as she kept whacking him with a paper fan in the back of his head constantly.

" * sigh * it's always going to be as loud as this forever huh?" the blonde hair mage sighed as a 17 year old female with long wavy blue hair sipped her drink beside her.

" But without all of this, the guild would be boring, right Lucy-san?" the blue haired girl said as Lucy just smiled at her.

" You are right Wendy. You know you really have grown up both physically and mentally which is surprising since you're the only one to grow" Lucy commented as Wendy just blushed at what the blonde Celestial Mage said as she was right.

Wendy had grown drastically physically as not only her hair but she has grown taller and her chest has gotten bigger as well. All in all she has grown into a beautiful female.

" I don't know how to explain it as well, Lucy-san, but it's very annoying how almost every guy just walks up to you and asks you on a date even though you don't know him, it's actually very annoying" Wendy said with an annoyed tone as Lucy chuckled.

" Haha well that never happened to me before so maybe your right" Lucy said as Natsu then crashed at a chair beside her.

" Damn that hurt my head" Natsu commented as he rubbed the back of his head.

Just then Levy ran through the guild towards the Master's office on the second floor, and Natsu could see the worry and fear in her eyes.

" What the-" Natsu was unable to finish his sentence when he was knocked over by something or someone.

Natsu then turned around to see a naked, laughing Gray behind him.

Natsu then growled at him before jumping at high speed towards the Ice Mage.

But before he was able to reach the raven haired male, a giant fist was slammed at the pink haired male, knocking him unconscious.

 _ **In the infirmary**_

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

" Oww, that hurts" I said as I got up, I looked around me and noticed that I was currently in the Guild's infirmary.

I then looked down to see my injury and noticed a large bruise on my body.

' Wait wouldn't Wendy just heal my bruise every time I get one? I wonder why she didn't heal this one' I thought as I heard soft snoring near the bed and saw none other than my partner, best friend and 'son', Happy the Exceed.

I smiled softly as I placed the blanket over his sleeping form.

I could remember the day I got his egg like it was yesterday.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _Currently we see a younger version of Natsu in the Magnolia East Forest punching on a tree that had drawn pictures of both Erza and Gray on it._

" _One day I'll beat the both of them!" Natsu yelled out as he continued on punching the pictures._

 _Natsu then gave one last cry before sending a very hard punch at the picture._

 _Natsu then held his hands in pain as he mumbled out " That does not hurt!"_

 _Just then a large egg then fell from the sky and knocked Natsu on the head, causing the Dragon Slayer to fall on the ground._

" _Huh, what's this?" Natsu asked himself as he looked at the egg in confusion._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Natsu then chuckled to himself at that memory as he recalled calling it a Dragon's egg and asking the Master if he could make the thing inside the egg hatch out faster and he learned something important that day.

" _Using magic for such a purpose would dishonor the miracle of life. Life is born of love and love alone, no spell can transcend that power_."

And although he had said he couldn't understand it, as he grew older he finally understood those meaning and would always listen to it.

Natsu then realized that ever since he had Happy in his life, his whole life had changed. He couldn't help but remember all of the memories he had with his nakama.

He used to be a loner who would not talk to anyone and after getting Happy's egg, he had spent more time with Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane's youngest sister.

And even after Happy had hatched from the egg, he and Lisanna still hung out witch each other, and Gildarts then came into his life as he would hang out with him and Lisanna if he were hanging around in the guild. The Dragon Slayer had always looked up to Gildarts as his father figure.

And a few years later, Lisanna and her siblings went on an S-Class mission and 'died', making it one of the saddest days in Fairy Tail history.

And a few years later, Natsu had met the runaway Heartfillia daughter, Lucy Heartfillia at Hargeon Port, saving her from the fake 'Salamander' aka Bora the Prominence from sending her to slavery. Later, Lucy joined Fairy Tail and together they saved Macao and made Team Natsu together.

A few days later, Erza came back from her mission and had asked both Gray and Natsu on a mission with her to take on the Dark Guild, Eisenwald and one of Zeref's creation, Lullaby. And during Natsu's fight with Erigor the Shinigami, Natsu discovered his ability to use his fire for different purposes aside of destroying.

And together Natsu and the rest managed to destroy the Lullaby, saving the Guild Master's of Fiore.

Later on, Natsu and Happy had managed to take one of the S-Class mission made for S-Class wizards only and convinced Lucy to join them. Gray was forced to join and learned of the dangers in Galuna Island. Gray's hidden past was revealed as another creation of Zeref, Deliora, the same monster that Gray's master, Ul had sacrificed her life to seal, was being freed.

Natsu and the rest had realized that it was another student of Ul, Lyon Vastia and his gang trying to free the demon.

Erza then joined the mission after some convincing but unfortunately they couldn't stop Deliora from being freed. Gray defeated his fellow rival and attempted to sacrifice his life only to be stopped by Natsu who also destroyed the physical form of Deliora.

After returning from the guild, Natsu and the rest learnt that Phantom Lord had attacked their Guild base, and after that they had attacked Team Shadow Gear that consisted of Levy, Jet and Droy.

Makarov then choose to start a Guild war and resulted in Fairy Tail's bitter defeat with Makarov losing his magic. Lucy was also kidnapped by Juvia Locksar and Sol, two of them are from the **Element 4**.

Natsu managed to save her and Fairy Tail managed to learn that it was Lucy's father that had sent Phantom Lord to attack Fairy Tail in order to get his daughter.

It was starting to get worse for Fairy Tail as Phantom Lord brought their remote headquarters and used the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter which caused Erza to use her strongest armor, the Adamantine Armor, to shield the guild, and also injuring her in the process.

Natsu, Gray and Elfman then entered the headquarters and had to defeat the Element 4 in 15 minutes to prevent the Jupiter Cannon to fire again.

Natsu managed to defeat Totomaru with the help of Gray and Elfman, Elfman defeated Sol, Gray defeated Juvia, and the injured Erza managed to defeat Aria, which caused Jupiter to stop functioning.

Sometime during the fight, Lucy was captured again by Phantom Lord mages and was later held by Gajeel who constantly attacked her.

Natsu then encountered Gajeel, the **Iron Dragon Slayer** and the two Dragon Slayers had a massive fight with one another where Natsu pulled out victorious.

Master Makarov made a recovery and had used one of the three **Great Fairy Magic's** , **Fairy Law** and defeated Jose, Guild Master of Phantom Lord and made Fairy Tail to pull out as the victors of the war.

Later, Loke was then found out as Leo, the Leader of the Celestial Spirits and gave them four tickets to Akane Beach Resort where they would have some relaxation.

But unsurprising as the vacation turned out to be another fight as Erza's childhood friends came and captured her and brought her to the Tower of Heaven, where another one of her childhood friend was waiting, Jellal Fernandez.

Natsu and the rest then journeyed to the Tower of Heaven and encountered Erza's friends.

Jellal then expected their arrival and told them that the Trinity Raven was here to ensure of their defeat.

Gray managed to defeat Fukuro, Lucy and Juvia using the Unison Raid, managed to defeat Vidaldus Taka, and Erza managed to beat Ikaruga.

Erza then faced Jellal who tricked her and with the help of his 'twin brother', Siegrain convinced the Magic Council to use the Etherion on the Tower of Heaven, making it complete. Siegrain was actually a thought projection of Jellal and the two merged, restoring Jellal's Magic Power.

Natsu then appeared and fought Jellal, Jellal then used his most powerful attack, **Altairis** , and unintentionally killed Simon.

This made Erza to cry and for Natsu to enrage, Natsu then ate parts of the tower as he activated his **Dragon Force**.

With this, Natsu managed to defeat Jellal, and the tower was destroyed.

They also said their goodbyes to Erza's friends.

When they returned, they were shocked to see both Juvia and Gajeel from Phantom Lord as new members of Fairy Tail.

Though there were some small arguments, no one complained about Gajeel's presence any further.

Laxus then came to Fiore during the town's Harvest Festival on the October 15th every year. He disrupted the peacefulness in the town and made Evergreen turn the females to stone, causing the other members to participate in the " Battle of Fairy Tail".

Laxus also had Freed to make prevent anybody older than 80 to pass the runes which meant Makarov was unable to pass through, Natsu and Gajeel was also unintentionally unable to pass through.

Natsu had still been wondering about it, why was it that he and Gajeel were unable to pass through the runes anyway?

Continuing on, Natsu and Gajeel managed to free Erza from Evergreen's spell and the redhead defeated Evergreen, freeing the females of Fairy Tail.

Laxus then activated the Thunder Palace and was keen on destroying Magnolia.

Lucy managed to beat Bickslow with the help of Loke and Happy, and Mirajane activated her **Satan Soul** and defeated Freed, which meant Laxus was the only enemy remaining.

Mystogan arrived and faced Laxus as Natsu and Erza arrived as well.

Laxus then destroyed Mystogan's mask, revealing the face of Jellal, shocking both Natsu and Erza.

Erza then left in order to destroy the Thunder Palace, leaving Natsu to fight with Laxus.

Natsu was pushed back by Laxus and it was Gajeel that had to rescue him and the two pushed the Lightning mage back that he was forced to activate his Lightning Dragon Slayer Mode, which shocked the both of them, literally.

Laxus then attempted to use **Fairy Law** on them but failed and Freed explained that Laxus still loved Fairy Tail deep within his heart and with that Natsu and Gajeel defeated Laxus.

A few days later, Lucy then questions about the number of Dark Guilds there are in Fiore and Mirajane explains to the Celestial Mage about the **Baram Alliance** and how there are three Dark Guilds that are the most powerful and that is Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros.

Later, Makarov had told everyone in the Guild how they and a few other Guilds will be sending a team to take on the Dark Guild, Oracion Seis. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy and Erza were chosen to fight for Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus had sent Ichiya and the Trimens. Lamia Scale had sent Lyon, Sherry and Jura, one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Lastly Cait Shelter, had sent Wendy and Charles.

The four guilds then discussed their plans and strategies on how to beat their enemy and ran straight to their enemies base. Unknown to them, Jura and Ichiya were both taken out already.

As soon as they arrived at the cliff of the East Forest, they were ambushed by Oracion Seis and were crushed and defeated, Brain, the leader of the Oracion Seis managed to capture Wendy who he recognized as the " **Sky Sorceress** " and Happy by accident.

Erza was badly poisoned by Cobra's friend, Cubellios who had bit her shoulder during the fight.

Charles then told everyone about Wendy's ability and her being the **Sky** **Dragon Slayer**. Everyone then decided to split up and find Wendy, while Oracion Seis were trying to get Wendy heal Jellal.

Everyone was then held back by Guilds that support the Oracion Seis and in one of those Guilds were the Naked Mummy which Natsu and Gray easily beat.

Natsu and Charles then entered the cave that Wendy was in and Natsu had the shock of his life when he saw Jellal.

Natsu then attempted to attack him as Jellal stopped Natsu's attack and walked away.

Natsu wanted to chase after him but he had to bring Wendy to save Erza.

On their way back, they encountered Racer who was stopped by Gray.

Natsu successfully brought Wendy back and Erza was healed.

Gray and Lyon then teamed up to beat Racer.

Later, a pillar of light could be seen and Natsu instantly charges towards the light stating that Jellal was there.

Natsu then saw an unconscious Gray on a raft and Natsu tried to help him only to realize it was a trap as Natsu's motion sickness kicked in.

Lucy then appeared and saw Natsu on a raft and later, Angel, one of the Oracion Seis appeared before her and the two Celestial Key Holders have a battle where Lucy pulled out victorious.

Later, Nirvana's second stage was activated and took the form of a gigantic building moving on six, large spider-like legs.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray then held on to the legs of Nirvana and Natsu starts having his motion sickness problem and the Dragon Slayer had his partner to carry him to the top.

He then encountered Cobra, another member of the Oración Seis and his snake companion, Cubellios.

The two then fought as Cobra revealed to Natsu that he too was a Dragon Slayer, The Poison Dragon Slayer. He also called Natsu the "Old style" while his was new and better as he had a Dragon Lacrima implanted inside of him.

But even with all that Natsu managed to beat Cobra by roaring extremely loud like a Dragon which is very effective to someone with superhuman hearing like Cobra, Cobra then fell to the ground, unconscious.

Gray, Lucy, and Jura came and Jura faced off against Brain and beats him easily.

Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Charles and Jura then walked to the top of the tower after they were told that Midnight would be there, Wendy and Charles then ran away somewhere else, and as Team Natsu and Jura were exiting, they are caught in an explosion which causes Jura to save everyone but himself as he took the full blast of the explosion.

Meanwhile, Midnight manage to beat Hoteye and Erza later defeated Midnight.

They were then encountered by Klodoa, the stick of Brain and it realized that every member of the Oración Seis had lost and Brain's alternate, Zero, was released and encountered Team Natsu. Zero effortlessly beat them all.

Nirvana was about to fire at the Cait Shelter Guild but it missed after Christina, the magical bomber was flying in the air again, attacked it.

Hibiki then explained in order to stop Nirvana they have to destroy the six lacrima crystals that empower it, each placed on a different leg in twenty minutes. But Zero heard everything and sent a telepathic message to everyone that he will be waiting at one of the lacrima.

There were only three mages capable of fighting as Wendy claimed to have no offensive ability whatsoever. Their problems were solved as everyone sent their telepathic messages to Gray, Lucy, Happy and Natsu which caused them to stand up and fight again. Natsu claims to have heard everything and that they will fight on.

Natsu chose Lacrima 1, Gray chose Lacrima 2, Lucy chose Lacrima 3, Ichiya chose Lacrima 4, Erza chose Lacrima 5 while Jellal told Wendy to take his place and to destroy the 6th Lacrima for him.

Natsu then reached the lacrima and saw Zero waiting for him.

The two then battled it out with Zero countering Natsu's every move.

As Natsu was about to charge an attack towards Zero, flames were shot at him by Jellal, Natsu then raged seeing the blue haired male's face and reprimands him for his past actions.

Zero then used his **Dark Capriccio** on Natsu but Jellal then stepped in front of Natsu and took the attack reminding the Dragon Slayer about the same thing that Simon did for Erza.

Jellal then offers Natsu " **The Flames of Rebuke** " which causes Natsu to activate his **Dragon Force** and was able to fight Zero on par.

Later, Natsu and Zero both charged up their final attack and Zero's ultimate attack, Genesis Zero overwhelmed the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu who was about to give up, heard his father's voice and devours the attack, shocking Zero in the process as everyone else was about to launch their attacks on the lacrima.

Natsu then proceeds to hit Zero and finished the Oracion Seis's leader with his **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**.

Natsu and the rest managed to destroy the lacrimas, destroying Nirvana in the process.

The Magic Council then arrived and took Hoteye and Jellal to prison as everyone then went to Cait Shelter to celebrate.

But it was less of a celebration as Roubaul, Guild Master of Cait Shelter, reveals to everyone that he was the one who created Nirvana and he only lives because of his regret and everyone that was in the Guild were all fake.

Wendy and Charles then joined Fairy Tail and everyone started celebrating about having new members to the Guild.

A few days after joining Fairy Tail, Wendy and Natsu were tricked by Gray who told them of someone who knew the whereabouts of Dragons.

And it started causing the destruction of Magnolia as Daphne, the certain someone who 'knew' the whereabouts of Dragons created a machine that needed Natsu's energy to work and with the help of everyone, they managed to destroy the robot and saved Magnolia and Natsu.

Later, Gildarts then returned home and told Natsu of a black Dragon that caused him to fail his mission.

A few days later, Fairy Tail was then sucked into a portal called Anima and Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Charles were the only one that were left.

Charles then told them of another world at the portal called, Edolas, a parallel universe that is somewhat similar to Earthland.

The four then entered the portal and the four realized that they didn't have any magic.

They then noticed the Fairy Tail guild and thought that as their own.

They then realized that it wasn't their Guild but a different Fairy Tail in Edolas.

They also learn that Erza was helping the Royal Capital, also known as the one responsible of the death of many guild members and destruction of many guilds.

With knowledge of the Royal Capital being their target, they journeyed there with Edo Lucy accompanying them.

They entered a small town where Lucy was in and she explained that Horologium had saved her and Mystogan had given her a Magic Pill that allowed her abilities to be used in Edolas.

The group then managed to enter the Kingdom of Edolas with the help of Edo Natsu.

They learn that the king planned to destroy the lacrima that contained their guild mates for magic which enraged them.

Charles then brought them to a cave which was a pathway to the King's palace but they were ambushed by Edo Erza.

Charles and Happy were brought to Extalia and were known as heroes by everyone. But the two escaped and hid at a farmer's house, where he and his wife lives.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Wendy's energy were being sucked out by Byro at the bottom of the castle.

Happy and Charles were the able to use their Aera magic and they not only saved Lucy but got the whereabouts on the Dragon Slayers.

As they were heading towards Natsu and Wendy, Erza Knightwalker stopped them and was about to kill them if not for Gray and Erza appearing, telling them that Gajeel rescued them and gave them a bottle of Magic Pills.

While the two Erza's were having a fight, Gray and the others gave Natsu and Wendy the Magic Pills, letting them gain consciousness and their ability to use Magic again.

Natsu, Gray and Lucy were encountered by Hughes and Sugarboy while Wendy and Charles flew towards Extalia to warn them.

Byro then joined the fight, after failing from getting the key from Coco. Natsu and Lucy managed to not only take out Hughes but Byro as well.

Meanwhile, Gray managed to beat Sugarboy.

While Gajeel and Panther Lily were fighting, the Dragon Cannon was then sending the giant lacrima towards Extalia.

Meanwhile, Wendy and Charles were failing trying to convince the Exceeds about the dangers and Queen Shagotte revealed that she was only able to call out one wing because of her lack of magic power and she could predict the future.

But it didn't waver Charles determination as she flew out to help the others in moving the giant island back.

In awe of her determination, the Exceeds went in to support them as well and in the end the lacrima disappears and Mystogan appeared saying that the lacrima was sent back to Earthland safe and sound.

It was also revealed that Panther Lily was kicked out of Extalia for trying to save a little kid, that kid was Mystogan.

But it wasn't over yet as Erza Knightwalker attacked Panther Lily and Faust activating the Dorma Anim, a Dragon-like machine and the three Dragon Slayers decided to fight it.

They pulled out victorious but when the ground started shaking they started getting confused.

It was Mystogan and Panther Lily in the Anima Chamber and Mystogan then used the Anima Chamber to send anyone with magic AND magic back to Earthland.

Mystogan then told Lily that they need a hero and a villain and that Lily needs to be the hero while he'll play the villain.

They then exited the castle and saw Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers acting as destroyers of the area as Mystogan runs to stop him.

Natsu then recites the Fairy Tail Farewell Ceremony to Mystogan who sent one last punch to Natsu, who fell to the ground, making it seem that Mystogan won.

Magic power then started floating away from the land, as did the people who had magical powers within them.

After returning to Earthland, everyone realized that the Exceeds was in Earthland as well.

After saying their goodbyes to the Exceeds.

Panther Lily then appears as a small cat similar to Happy and Charles and said that he will join Fairy Tail and Gajeel will take him.

Panther Lily also commented that he caught someone suspicious and it revealed to be Lisanna who tells them that she never died and woke up at the Fairy Tail in Edolas.

Later, Lisanna then met up with Mirajane and Elfman then cried tears of joy at seeing their sister again after so long.

A few days later, the S-Class announcements were made and Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Freed, Elfman, Cana, Levy and Mest were chosen.

Natsu's partner was Happy

Gray's partner was Loke

Juvia's partner was Lisanna

Freed's partner was Bickslow

Elfman's partner was surprisingly Evergreen

Cana's partner was Lucy

Levy's partner was Gajeel

And last but not least, Mest's partner was Wendy.

Together they travelled to Tenroujima Island by boat.

Makarov then explained the rules of the exam on the boat and that the S-Class wizards, Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts will be there to stop their progress.

Freed and Bickslow were the first to exit the boat next were Levy and Gajeel and next were Elfman and Evergreen.

Natsu and Happy had the fortune(misfortune) of facing Gildarts, Elfman and Evergreen faced off against Mirajane and Juvia and Lisanna were facing against Erza.

Lucy and Cana had to battle Freed and Bickslow, Gray and Loke had to battle Mest and Wendy.

Gildarts allowed Natsu and Happy to go through and gave Natsu a piece of useful advice.

" _Fear is not 'Evil'. It is good to know your weakness. If you know your weakness, you can become stronger and also kinder. That is necessary to becoming an S-Class wizard_."

Elfman and Evergreen managed to beat Mirajane, Lucy and Cana beat Freed and Bickslow, Gray and Loke beat Mest and Wendy while Levy and Gajeel got the lucky path.

Unknown to them, Grimoire Heart was heading towards Tenroujima Island as is the Exceeds.

Natsu, Happy Elfman and Evergreen then met Zeref at a small clearing and the latter sent a wave of black miasma at Natsu, not killing him, but able to turn his scarf to black.

Makarov then stopped the Grimoire Heart ship as Hades or better known to Makarov as Precht, the Second Guild master of Fairy Tail.

Hades then sent the " **7 Kin of Purgatory** " to Tenroujima Island to defeat Fairy Tail.

The two Guild Master then fought and Hades pulled out victorious.

While the other Grimoire Heart members fight with Fairy Tail members.

Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Charles encountered Azuma.

Meredy encountered Juvia and Erza.

Kain was lost and didn't encounter anyone.

Gray and Loke were encountered by Zoldeo.

Rustyrose encountered Elfman and Evergreen.

Ultear however, met Zeref on the island.

Azuma then left and Natsu and the rest met Zancrow.

A battle between Dragon and God occurred in Tenroujima Island and Natsu managed to eat Zancrow's flames and defeat the **God Slayer**.

Meredy faced off against Juvia and Erza but the latter left, allowing Juvia to beat Meredy.

Cana then cast a spell on Lucy, making her sleepy and Kain Hikaru appeared before her.

Natsu then joined her and together they were able to beat Kain.

Not everyone had such a great time as Rustyrose beat both Elfman and Evergreen and Azuma defeated both Mirajane and Lisanna.

Lucy and Gray then ran away as Loke took on Zoldeo.

It was later revealed that Zoldeo was the holder of the Celestial Spirit Key, Capricorn and the two fused together by a forbidden magic spell.

Capricorn then left to the Celestial Spirit World along with Loke.

After the defeat of 4 from the 7 Kin of Purgatory, Hades decided to let Bluenote join the battle.

Bluenote managed to defeat Cana and later he fought Gildarts.

Erza encountered Azuma and Azuma used his magic to uproot the Great Tenroujima Tree which weakened all of Fairy Tail members except Erza.

Erza managed to defeat Azuma and every Fairy Tail member's strength returned.

Bluenote was having an easy time fighting Gildarts after the Tenrou Tree fell and when Gildarts felt his strength returning, the Ace of Fairy Tail pulled out victorious.

Freed, Bickslow and Elfman worked together and beat Rustyrose.

Gray managed to beat Ultear.

Leaving only Hades.

Team Natsu then rushed to Grimoire Heart's ship and encountered the Guild Master.

The fight began and Hades dominated the fight, just as Hades was about to kill Natsu, Laxus came and saved him.

Laxus seemed to be on par with Hades until the older man unleashes his full power, making Laxus unable to fight back.

Laxus then gave the remaining of his magical power to Natsu who eats the Lightning and is now able to use his new **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode**.

Natsu then overwhelmed the older man with his new power, Natsu then used his **Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar** and looked as if he had beaten the old man.

However, much to everyone's dismay, he got up and removed his eyepatch, unleashing his **Demon Eye**.

Hades then creates demons from the rubble and Team Natsu started shaking in fear. Natsu, remembering Gildart's words in his head, persuaded his friends to not give up and together with the help of the Exceeds, Natsu managed to beat Hades with his **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade**.

With Grimoire Heart defeated, the S-Class exam was cancelled.

A few hours later, everyone was prepared to leave and after a battle the worst thing happened, Acnologia, the **Dragon of Apocalypse** appeared.

It managed to defeat all of the Fairy Tail core Guild members. It defeated the strongest mages from Fairy Tail and flew away.

And they then woken up after 7 years thanks to Mavis's spell, **Fairy Sphere**.

After returning to the guild there were many things to learn about such as the Guild being the worst guild in Fiore after being the best, most of the members had left and more.

Later on, Lucy found out sad news as she hears that her father passed away. It was a sad day for her but she got over it, knowing that he cared for her and will be always be watching over her.

Natsu then chuckles quietly, not wanting to awaken his partner, at his memories.

He used to be a kid that was raised by a Dragon in the forest and now he was one of the mages in a Guild that cares about him and treat him like family.

He loved those memories, the memories of their adventure, the memories of their fun, the memories of everyone smiling together, laughing together and showing that they were a family.

But meeting Acnologia was truly a memory he would definitely forget, yet at the same he would not want to forget.

It's as if he was really happy to see the black Dragon, a reason he could not understand.

Was it because he was happy to finally see a dragon after so long, or was it for a different reason?

And deep inside he felt a feeling of love towards the Dragon which Natsu shudders to himself sometimes.

Natsu then sighed, not wanting to think too hard.

Just then, Happy started stirring in his sleep as he yawned tiredly.

Happy then saw Natsu awake and he quickly jumped onto the Dragon Slayer's face.

" Natsu!" Happy cried out happily as he cried out some tears of joy.

Natsu smiled as he petted his partner's head.

" Don't worry Happy, I'm fine." Natsu reassured his partner as Happy got off of his face.

" Natsu you really worried me" Happy said.

" Like I said, I'm fine." Natsu said again.

Happy just nodded his head as silence filled the room.

" By the way Happy, who attacked me?" Natsu asked curiously.

" It was Master that attacked you, and he looked quite angry when he did it" Happy responded as Natsu turned to his partner curiously.

" I wonder why would he do that? I didn't go for any mission these past few days so I didn't cause any damage." Natsu explained.

" I don't know, Natsu, he also told Wendy not to heal you" Happy explained as Natsu winced in pain.

" Yeah I definitely still feel the pain as well" Natsu said.

" Yeah, but somehow I don't feel very good about this Natsu, I feel like something bad is about to happen" Happy stated worried as Natsu shook his head.

" Don't worry Happy, it'll be alright, we're in Fairy Tail nothing bad will happen" Natsu grinned but Happy didn't smile back.

" If you say so" Happy replied and the blue Exceed helped his 'father' off the bed and the two walked out of the infirmary.

Natsu then saw everyone partying around the guild like he was in it.

Natsu looked on and saw a perfect opportunity to attack Gray and was about to jump off the railing but was then punched in the face and before he could fall from the ground he was lifted up into the air.

" Natsu!" Happy cried out as he looked to see who had attack his 'father' and partner and saw none other than Master Makarov.

" Master! What are you doing?" Happy cried out in shock as Makarov ignored the Exceed, he slammed Natsu into the wall, making the Dragon Slayer to cry out in pain.

" Natsu!" Happy cried as he flew towards his partner.

Natsu had some bruises left and right, after all Makarov was a Wizard Saint while Natsu was not.

Natsu slowly got up and ducked just in time to avoid another attack from Makarov.

" Gramps, why are you doing this?" Natsu asked in shock and in pain.

Makarov seemed to ignore him yet again as he used his **Titan Magic** to make his arm huge.

" Happy!" Natsu called out and the Exceed flew to his rescue as he helped him into the air.

But as they were in the air, they had to avoid a few attacks.

Natsu looked around and saw the majority of the Guild attacking him. Including his teammates and friends, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane and more.

" Guys, why are you doing this?" Natsu asked.

" We don't need to explain to you demon" Gray growled as he used his **Ice Make Magic** and shot towards Happy and Natsu.

It landed a direct hit on Happy's wing and it caused Happy to release Natsu.

Natsu was falling but with the help of his fire he was able to land safely on the ground.

But Happy wasn't so lucky as he landed unconscious on the floor.

" Happy!" Natsu cried out before glaring at his guild mates.

Everyone glared back at him as Natsu looked at them.

" Why are you guys attacking me? I did nothing wrong?" Natsu cried out but it didn't stop anyone from firing their attacks at Natsu.

Natsu had to duck under while using his **Fire Dragon's Roar** to block out some of the attack.

Natsu used his super enhanced reflexes to duck under in the nick of time as Erza slashed her sword at where Natsu used to be standing.

Natsu sent a flaming kick at her direction as he jumped back.

He was surrounded by his friends.

" Damn this is really bad" Natsu commented, seeing the position that he was in.

" Take this! **Heavens Wheel Armor**!" Erza said as she was covered by a bright light before she was then covered by a plated armor that covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

" **Blumenblatt**!" Erza said as around 100 swords surrounded her.

" Dance my blades!" Erza said as she fired her swords towards Natsu.

Natsu avoided a few and destroyed more with his **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** but got scratched by the rest.

Natsu's hand was bleeding and the **Dragon Slayer's** previous wounds were not making it better for him.

" It's time to finish you off! **Ice make Lance**!" Gray then got into his **Ice Make** form before he created and aimed the lances towards Natsu.

Natsu closed his eyes awaiting for the pain but after a few seconds he didn't feel it.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Wendy in front of him.

" Are you okay, Natsu-kun?" Wendy asked as Natsu got up.

" Yeah, thanks Wendy" Natsu said as Wendy smiled at him.

" It's no problem." Wendy replied.

" Wendy what are you doing with him?" Makarov asked her in shock while Wendy glared at him.

" Natsu's not him, and I will believe in Natsu no matter what!" Wendy shouted back.

Although Natsu was happy at what the blue haired **Dragon Slayer** said, he was also confused.

" What are you talking about?" Natsu asked as Makarov turned to him.

" This is what we're talking about" Makarov replied coldly as he threw a book at Natsu.

Natsu caught the book and the front of the book read " **Etherious's created by Zeref** "

" And what does this book have to do with me?" Natsu asked.

" Just read it" Makarov said.

" Natsu-kun, no!" Wendy shouted but it was too late as Natsu began scrolling threw the page until he reached the last page where his eyes widened in shock and horror.

" No.. that's not possible" Natsu said in disbelief.

" But it is, and now that you know, won't you let us destroy you?" Makarov asked coldly.

Happy, confused walked up to the book and read it, he too was shocked at what he read.

 **Demon:** **E.N.D**

 **The strongest demon ever by Zeref, is also the brother of Zeref. Is the Guild Master and creator of the Guild Tartaros. Has killed many beings such as humans and dragons in the past. This demon's true name is Natsu Dragneel.**

Happy then looked at Natsu in shock but shook his head, he wouldn't care what Natsu is. As long as he is Natsu, he would stay with him no matter what.

Makarov then extended his hand to grab Natsu but could only grab the air.

Makarov then looked up and saw Happy carrying him.

" Grr" Makarov attempted to attack both Natsu and Happy in the sky but Wendy used her **Sky Dragon's Roar** to stop him.

Makarov was sent back and was about to hit the wall but Laxus came in time to help his grandfather.

" Looks like we need to destroy Wendy before we can eliminate Natsu, gramps" Laxus said as Makarov narrowed his eyes at the two **Dragon Slayers**.

" It would appear so" Makarov said.

Laxus then ran as fast as lightning and got behind Wendy.

" Sorry about this, Wendy" Laxus said and was about to knock Wendy but Natsu struck the **Lightning Mage** with a fiery fist.

" I don't care what you guys think of me but hurt Wendy, and you're dead" Natsu growled.

" Hmph tough words for someone who is about to die" Laxus commented.

" Not a chance" Natsu commented back as his light his entire body on fire.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Natsu.

Laxus managed to block the attack with his fist, just as Natsu was about to attack Laxus, he was struck from behind.

Natsu looked back to see Gray standing behind him with his **Ice Make** form.

Natsu then clenched his teeth in pain.

Natsu then shot himself back by shooting fire from his fist, knocking Gray back.

Gray then coughed out some saliva as Natsu kicked him in the gut, sending him back.

Juvia then trapped him in boiling hot water but Natsu broke free of it and shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Juvia, causing Juvia to cry out in pain.

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar**!" Laxus then shot out electricity from his mouth at the **Fire Dragon Slayer**.

Natsu, turning back to see the electricity heading for him, closed his eyes and explosion covered him.

" Natsu!" Wendy screamed out in worry as she used her **Sky Dragon's Roar** on Lucy and Erza before she ran towards Natsu.

Once the smoke cleared, Natsu was on the ground, panting heavily and his body was quite bloody.

Wendy and Happy both ran towards him in worry as Wendy attempted to heal him but he stopped her.

" Natsu-kun?" Wendy asked as Natsu smiled at her before he got up again.

" It's time to end this!" Natsu yelled out as his entire body was lit on fire and electricity surrounded his body.

" **Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon**!" Natsu then shot out a huge blast of flames and electricity from his mouth at Laxus and the others.

Natsu began panting heavily and once the smoke cleared his eyes widened in shock when he saw runes in front of Laxus and the others.

" Damn it" Natsu said before he fell unconscious.

" Great, he's on death's door. Let's kill him!" Jet said as he rushed towards Natsu before Wendy shot out a blast of air from her mouth at Jet, sending him flying.

" Happy take Natsu-kun away from here" Wendy instructed as Happy gave a " Aye sir" and took off while carrying Natsu.

" Wendy, why are you helping him? Didn't you read that book? He's a demon!" Makarov stated as Wendy glared at him.

" And who gave you that book?" Wendy asked as Levy came out.

" It was Zeref himself who gave me that book, he asked me to give it to Makarov" Levy stated as Wendy gritted her teeth.

" That bastard" Wendy muttered under her breath.

" Now answer our question, Wendy!" Makarov shouted at her.

" Because Natsu never was the one doing it" Wendy stated as Makarov and everyone was confused at what she had said.

" What do you mean?" Makarov asked.

" I don't know everything but he was took from his parents by Zeref and that bastard turned him into a demon" Wendy stated angrily as she recalls her past.

" And how would you know about that?" Gray asked curiously.

Wendy smiled as she then glowed brightly.

After a few minutes, she looked extremely different.

She now looked 20 years old. Her hair was now longer that reached her butt, her chest grew much bigger, her skin was fairer and the things that make her look different was the white angel wings on her back.

Most of the guys looked at her with lust their eyes while the rest looked at her in shock.

" Who are you?" Makarov asked in shock as Wendy smiled.

" My name is Wendy Marvell, **Dragon and Angel Slayer** , but most importantly I am Natsu' lover" Wendy stated as everyone was shocked at what she said.

" Well future lover" she stated again while some were shocked at what she said the others were in shock at what she previously stated.

" Oh and before I forget" Wendy started as everyone snapped out of their shocked state and turned to her.

Wendy then gave a cold, hard glare to everyone who flinched as they saw.

" Natsu was innocent and you will definitely regret what you did to him, and my warning is prepare" Wendy said before she left the guild.

" Master.." Mira started but Makarov cut her off.

" Don't listen to her, END will be gone soon, and the world will be better off without him" Makarov said while and everybody nodded their heads, and although Mira nodded her head, she felt as if they made a mistake.

 _ **With Natsu**_

Happy then crashed in the forest after his magic ran out, dropping Natsu on the ground.

Natsu was on the ground, conscious.

' Damn it hurts' Natsu thought as he turned to see Happy panting.

' Happy, I'm sorry that you're hurt because of me' Natsu thought as a lone tear fell from his eye.

Natsu then caught the scent of someone in front.

Natsu quickly got up, although he was in pain, and got into a fighting position.

Natsu then caught sight of a female who looked no older than him with long black and blue hair that was tied in a ponytail and her left eye was covered by her hair, She was wearing a long black kimono with a tint of blue at the bottom of her kimono that reaches her knees, her kimono was able to hide yet reveal her cleavage at the same time.

This was a beauty that every man would sought for, but Natsu was not like most men.

" W-who are you?" Natsu asked cautiously while the female smiled sadly.

" I guess you did forget me, but I guess it is to be expected" the unknown female said before looking at Natsu.

" I'm a person you've met before in Tenroujima Island. My name is Acnologia" the female now revealed as Acnologia smiled lovingly at Natsu.

 **End Chapter**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Geez sorry for the unnecessary long memories from Natsu but it was necessary for the story.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Sure it was**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah! Anyways I really hope you liked this chapter since this took me a long time to finish it. Anyways the next chapter will be more on Natsu's past memories.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Thank you all for reading!**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody. So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Goodbye everyone**

 **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Have a good one everyone**

 **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So I'm actually happy to see the amount of people already liking this story.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

 ** _Natsu will know a few things even though he was not there to see it in this story._**

 ** _Also this first chapter takes place before the Key of the Starry Sky arc._**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Natsu's Memories_**

 _In the last chapter of "The Demon Dragon Slayer":_

" _This is what we're talking about" Makarov replied coldly as he threw a book at Natsu._

 _Natsu caught the book and the front of the book read "_ _ **Etherious's created by Zeref**_ _"_

" _And what does this book have to do with me?" Natsu asked._

" _Just read it" Makarov said._

" _Natsu-kun, no!" Wendy shouted but it was too late as Natsu began scrolling threw the page until he reached the last page where his eyes widened in shock and horror._

" _No.. that's not possible" Natsu said in disbelief._

" _But it is, and now that you know, won't you let us destroy you?" Makarov asked coldly._

 _Happy, confused walked up to the book and read it, he too was shocked at what he read._

 _ **Demon:**_ _ **E.N.D**_

 _ **The strongest demon ever by Zeref, is also the brother of Zeref. Is the Guild Master and creator of the Guild Tartaros. Has killed many beings such as humans and dragons in the past. This demon's true name is Natsu Dragneel.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Natsu then caught the scent of someone in front._

 _Natsu quickly got up, although he was in pain, and got into a fighting position._

 _Natsu then caught sight of a female who looked no older than him with long black and blue hair that was tied in a ponytail and her left eye was covered by her hair, She was wearing a long black kimono with a tint of blue at the bottom of her kimono that reaches her knees, her kimono was able to hide yet reveal her cleavage at the same time._

 _This was a beauty that every man would sought for, but Natsu was not like most men._

" _W-who are you?" Natsu asked cautiously while the female smiled sadly._

" _I guess you did forget me, but I guess it is to be expected" the unknown female said before looking at Natsu._

" _I'm a person you've met before in Tenroujima Island. My name is Acnologia" the female now revealed as Acnologia smiled lovingly at Natsu._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Natsu was shocked at what he heard, this woman in front of him is claiming to be Acnologia, the Dragon that sent them into a 7 year sleep at Tenroujima Island. The Dragon that singlehandedly took out Fairy Tail's best members.

Natsu wasn't sure whether he could trust the female in front of him after the news he was given.

Happy was silently looking from the back, prepared to fly Natsu away from the woman in front of them.

Acnologia then frowned as she took one step forward and if it were possible she frowned even more when she saw Natsu light his fist on fire.

"Don't come any closer!" Natsu growled at the female but winced in pain as the bruise was starting to cause him pain again.

"Natsu-kun, please I beg of you, I am not here to hurt you whatsoever I want to help you" Acnologia said with a pleading look on her face.

Natsu looked at the female in front of him as his flames died from his hand and the Dragon Slayer fell forward as he screamed out in pain.

"Natsu!" Both Acnologia and Happy yelled out as they saw the pink haired Dragon Slayer's wounds getting from bad to worse by the second.

"Let's go to my house, it's close by here" Acnologia said as Happy nodded his head in agreement and Acnologia carried Natsu and started running with Happy flying close by her.

 _ **2 Weeks Later**_

Natsu was currently laying down on a bed, unconscious with bandages around his head and body as Acnologia and Happy stood nearby his bed with worried looks on their face.

"Acnologia, when do you think Natsu will wake up?" Happy asked worriedly as he turned to the black and blue haired female.

"I don't know Happy, but I do hope that it will be soon" Acnologia responded with a frown on her face.

'Please Natsu, wake up. It's not like you to make people worried like you are doing it right now' Acnologia thought as she held Natsu's hand.

 _ **With Natsu**_

 _ **In Natsu's head**_

"Where am I?" Natsu said to himself as he was currently floating in an abyss of darkness.

"Damn it, am I really E.N.D?" Natsu asked himself as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Am I truly a demon at heart, a demon that enjoys killing people?" Natsu asked as he clenched his hands.

"Do you wish to see your past?" a voice suddenly asked as Natsu then looked around everywhere.

"Who said that?" Natsu shouted out.

"Do you wish to know the past that you have faced?" the voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Natsu shouted.

"If you do then here is it" the voice said as the darkness around Natsu started to brighten as the Dragon Slayer was forced to cover his eyes.

Once the light died, Natsu looked around to see a thick green forest surrounding him.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked himself.

Just then two figures appeared in front of Natsu. One was a male and the other was a female; and the female was holding a baby boy who was snoring peacefully.

The male had black hair with black onyx eyes, he was wearing a tattered shirt with short brown pants.

The female had long pink hair that reached her back, she has blue hazel eyes and she was wearing a tattered dress that reached all the way to her knees.

The baby boy was wrapped around some leather cloth, he had one strand of pink hair on his head.

Natsu was wondering who the people in front of him were and how they were related to his past.

"I'm glad we managed to get away, unnoticed by those guards" the woman commented as the male smiled lovingly at her.

"I'm glad we managed to as well" the man said as he looked at his child.

"He's so beautiful" the man commented as his wife smiled at him.

"He is, isn't he?" the female said.

"What shall we name him, Haru?" the man asked as the female now revealed as Haru then made a humming sound.

"Since it's the summer season" Haru started as Natsu's eyes widened.

'No, it can't be' Natsu thought to himself.

"Let's name his Natsu" Haru stated as Natsu then fell to the ground.

'No way. So these people are….my parents' Natsu thought in shock.

"Natsu? That's a perfect name!" the man commented as he then lifted his child into the air.

"My child Natsu, you will surely be a wonderful person when you grow up" the man said as the younger Natsu then giggled excitedly.

Natsu then fell down from shock as sweat was falling from his face.

He still could not believe that his parents, the people that bore him into the world was right in front of him now. He never thought about finding his birth parents before since they had left him in the forest as Igneel claimed, but meeting them right now was shocking.

"Oh Ryuu you get excited way too easily" Haru giggled as the man now revealed as Ryuu looked at his wife.

"But dear, this is our child. We always wanted to have one, and now we have! If that's not a reason to be excited, I don't know what is!" Ryuu claimed as Haru giggled yet again.

"I guess you're right" Haru said with a smile as Ryuu grinned a toothy grin, a very similar grin that a certain **Dragon Slayer** has.

Just then Natsu and his parents felt a very disturbing presence heading towards them.

"What's with this feeling?" Natsu asked as the presence he was feeling was sickening him.

"Who is coming our way?" Ryuu asked as Haru held her child close to her.

"I don't know but I don't like it" Haru said.

Natsu then noticed the trees around them starting to wilt and die before his eyes widened in realization.

'No! What is he doing here?' Natsu thought in shock and in fear.

Ryuu then looked around his surroundings in shock before he noticed a man at least by the age of 21 heading at their direction.

He has short black hair, dark eyes. He was wearing a high collared black and tan robes with a gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga that was draped around his torso. He was also wearing a circle shaped necklace.

"Who are you?" Ryuu asked the young male.

The young male then looked at him with anger evident in his eyes. His eyes then turned bright red and a black ring could be seen around his pupil.

The young male then attacked Ryuu, sending him flying towards a dead tree.

"Ryuu!" Haru shouted in worry as she ran towards her husband.

"Stop it, Zeref!" Natsu shouted as he attempted to attack Zeref but a mysterious force was suddenly holding him back.

Zeref was then surrounded by a thick dark cloud and when Natsu saw it he was instantly trying to run towards Zeref.

"Zeref don't do it!" Natsu shouted as he lit his body ablaze but still the mysterious force was pushing him back.

As the dark cloud was shot towards Ryuu, Natsu's tears then fell from his face.

"Dad!" Natsu shouted out as his father's body was then shot by the dark cloud as Ryuu's body then crashed to the ground, pale.

"Ryuu!" Haru shouted out as she ran towards her husband's body.

Haru had tears in her eyes as she held Natsu closer than before.

Zeref noticed this and his eyes narrowed at Haru.

Natsu was currently punching the ground as tears fell from his face. He couldn't stop Zeref from killing his birth father.

"Zeref!" Natsu roared out in anger but he was still unable to charge towards the Dark Mage.

Zeref then walked towards Haru who was crying over her husband.

Haru then noticed Zeref as she held Natsu tighter.

"Please, I beg of you. You can do whatever you want to me, but please don't harm my child" Haru begged.

"Your child?" Zeref repeated in anger.

"That boy is not your child, he is MY brother, and you people stole him from me!" Zeref roared in anger as black miasma killed every living thing behind him.

Haru didn't listen to what the immortal mage said as she hugged her baby whispering words into his ear.

"Be strong Natsu, mommy and daddy are going to have to leave you early" Haru whispered into younger Natsu's ear.

Natsu was openly crying as he clenched his hands and teeth.

Zeref then snatched Natsu away from Haru as he pointed his hand at Haru.

Zeref said nothing as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Don't do it!" Natsu yelled out as he held out his hand but he was still unable to reach Zeref because of the mysterious force pulling him back.

The thick dark cloud then covered Haru's body and once the cloud disappeared, Haru fell to the ground as her skin was very pale.

The entire area then turned dark once again as Natsu was on the ground.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry" Natsu whispered as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Zeref, I promise you that I'll avenge my parents no matter what!" Natsu roared out in anger as flames shot out from his body.

"You feel anger and pain" the voice from before stated.

"I watched my parents die in front of my own two eyes and I couldn't do anything to save them! Why wouldn't I feel anger?" Natsu shouted in rage.

The voice did not respond back to the pink haired Dragon Slayer who was left to mourn.

After what seems like an hour, Natsu got up as the area started to brighten again.

Once the light died out, Natsu then noticed that he was now in underground lab of some sorts.

Natsu then noticed Zeref looking into a small tube where a body of a 4 year old boy with pink hair was resting.

"Is that me?" Natsu asked in shock.

"Hey it's time to wake up" Zeref said gently to the younger Natsu in the tube.

"After so long, I have finally done it. I finally have my brother back" Zeref said with a lone tear falling from his eye.

The younger Natsu then opened his eyes to meet Zeref's.

"Hey there, my name is Zeref Dragneel, and I'm you brother" Zeref said with a soft smile as Natsu was shocked at what he heard.

The entire area then turned dark once again as Natsu stood in shock.

"Zeref's my brother?" Natsu said in shock as he was left alone to think.

'Zeref did say before that I was his brother, but is it true?' Natsu thought to himself.

"You are able to hear anything that your past self has thought" the voice said to him.

Natsu didn't bother asking the voice who he or she was since it was time consuming as the area started to brighten.

Natsu then noticed a 10 year old version of him walking around in the forest. His pink hair was slightly longer, he was wearing a red shirt and black pants.

 **(A/N: At this point of time I changed all of the younger Natsu to E.N.D to not confuse anyone, now to continue on)**

'This forest is huge!' E.N.D thought to himself as he looked around the forest in awe.

Natsu then caught the scent of a female nearby him and he walked towards the scent.

'This smell is so good' E.N.D thought as he walked closer to the smell as his demonic side was starting to show.

He then arrived at a small clearing where a young girl who looked around E.N.D's age with long black and blue hair sleeping on a bush. She was wearing a black and blue dress that reached her knees.

'Wait isn't that Acnologia?' Natsu thought

E.N.D then blushed when he saw the female sleeping peacefully.

The female then moaned as she then got up, she then rubbed her eyes as she looked at E.N.D.

The female instantly got up before getting into a battle stance.

"Wait, I'm not here to fight anyone" E.N.D defended himself as he raised his hands up.

The female then lowered her battle stance as she looked at E.N.D.

A small blush was then present at the female's face but she hid it well.

"Who are you?" the female asked curiously.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, it's nice to meet you!" E.N.D said cheerfully as he extended his hand toward the female.

The female couldn't help but blush when she saw the smile and smiled back at the boy.

"My name is Ashely Hazel, it's nice to meet you Natsu!" the female now revealed as Ashley greeted as cheerfully.

The two then shook hands and both felt a spark from the touch as the both of them blushed.

The two then removed their hands from each other much to Ashely's disappointment as E.N.D looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing here in the forest?" E.N.D asked with a curious tone.

Ashely then rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I was tired so I sort of fell asleep without telling my mom" Ashley said.

"Your mom?" E.N.D asked.

"Yeah, my mom lives in the forest and she should be waiting for me now" Ashley said as E.N.D was confused.

"Your mom lives in a forest?"

"Yeah she's a dragon!" Ashley said.

"A dragon!" Natsu said in shock as his eyes were wide.

Ashley was half expecting E.N.D to laugh at her and insult her like the people from a nearby village did.

"That's so cool!" E.N.D finally said as Ashely then looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"I mean your mother's a dragon, which is so cool! My brother told me that dragons exist but I've never seen them before" E.N.D excitedly said as he was jumping up and down.

Ashley stood in shock for a while before she giggled.

"Alright then, let's go then!" Ashley said as she extended her hand at E.N.D with a smile on her face.

E.N.D then smiled back at her as he grabbed her hand and the two then started running into the forest.

The entire area then turned dark once again as Natsu looked at his hand.

"Acnologia used to know me" Natsu said in shock.

Natsu then remembered the sad look on her face the moment he saw her in her human form.

Natsu then started feeling guilty.

'Damn I have to apologize to her as soon as I can' Natsu thought as the area started to brighten again.

An eleven year old E.N.D was currently lying down on a small clearing with Ashley beside him and behind them was a black Dragon.

The dragon is a large four legged Dragon, she has a black body which is covered by soft yet durable scales. Her feet resemble a bird talons, her head is covered with soft scales and her skull is broad and flat and her wings were wide and resemble a bat wings.

Her name was Lucifia, the **Chaos Dragon Queen**.

When she first met E.N.D, she thought he had followed Ashley so that he could attack her, so the Chaos Dragon attacked the male, and to everyone's shock E.N.D managed to hold his own against the mighty dragon.

Ashley then cleared up everything about Natsu and the Chaos Dragon Queen was interested about the boy that managed to hold his own against her. So, from then on the three of them lived happily in the forest, hidden from everyone.

"This is so relaxing" E.N.D commented with a smile as he watch the clouds pass by.

"It is relaxing" Ashley replied as Lucifia smiled behind the two.

'The two of them sure have grown closer to one another in one year' Lucifia thought to herself with a smile as she laid her head on the clearing.

"I hope this will last forever, it's so beautiful out here" Ashley commented.

"Are you sure? Because I can think of something that's even more beautiful" E.N.D replied without looking at the female who turned to him.

"What is it?"

"It's you" E.N.D said as he turned his head to the side as he was blushing a little.

Ashley immediately blushed when she heard that. She had a growing crush on E.N.D that kept on growing each day and before she realized it, she was head over heels for the male beside her.

"Thanks" Ashley replied with the blush still on her face.

Lucifia then chuckled softly as she watched the two kids in front of her in amusement.

It seemed like nothing could ever ruin this moment.

E.N.D immediately got up which got everyone's attention.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Ashley asked in concern as she looked at E.N.D's face which was filled with fear.

"He's here" E.N.D said in shock and in horror.

"Who's here?" Ashley asked curiously as Natsu didn't or more likely couldn't respond to her.

When Ashley turned forward, she immediately felt a strong and dark presence that made her froze in place; it even made Lucifia to get up and growl.

Walking towards them was none other than Zeref Dragneel.

"(You! What are you doing here?)" Lucifia growled at the black haired man who ignored her as he looked at his younger brother.

"Natsu where have you been?" Zeref asked in a cold tone as Natsu lowered his head.

"I-I was staying with Ashley and her mother" Natsu said as he looked up to his brother.

Zeref then turned his head to face Ashley who froze in fear at his red eyes.

Who was he, and how does he know E.N.D?

"(Zeref, get out of here and leave these kids alone!)" Lucifia growled at Zeref who turned to her in anger.

"Do you own these kids?" Zeref asked in anger.

"(I do, these kids are with me!)" Lucifia answered as Zeref laughed maniacally.

"Do you know who Natsu even is?" Zeref asked with a challenging tone.

"(Natsu is just a boy that-)" Lucifia was unable to finish her sentence because E.N.D extended his hands at her.

"Lucifia, I am not who you think I am" E.N.D responded with a solemn tone.

Lucifia was shocked to hear such a voice from E.N.D as she had never heard that tone from him before.

Zeref smiled as E.N.D walked towards him.

"(Natsu get away from him! He's-)"

"My brother" E.N.D said shocking everyone.

"(What?)" Lucifia said in shock. She could not believe that Natsu of all people was related to the darkest and most evil mage of all.

"My real name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel. I was created by my brother, Zeref Dragneel" E.N.D explained.

Zeref smiled at his younger brother who was standing beside him.

"Come Natsu, let us go back home. We still need to finish your training" Zeref said as he started walking first.

E.N.D started walking along with his brother as he turned back to see the hurt and sad expressions on both Lucifia and Ashley's face.

He then walked back towards them.

"I'm sorry for this but he is my brother and I have to follow him. I also wanted to say how thankful I am for you to have raised me and train me, so I say thank you" E.N.D said with a bow as Lucifia smiled.

"(I am still shocked how a boy like you can be related to him)" Lucifia said with a gentle smile on her face.

E.N.D then turned to Ashley who has some tears on her face.

E.N.D then walked up to her and hugged her softly.

Ashley quickly returned the hug as she cried on his shoulder.

"Please don't cry Ashley, a beautiful girl like you should not cry" E.N.D said in a comforting tone as he touches her back soothingly.

After a few minutes of crying, Ashely looked at E.N.D with hopeful look on her face.

"Am I going to see you again?" Ashley asked as E.N.D smiled lovingly at her.

E.N.D then whispered something into her ear making her blush as E.N.D chuckled and walked away.

The entire area then turned dark once again as Natsu stood wondering about his past.

'I really need to apologize to her as soon as possible' Natsu thought to himself, guilty.

The area around him then started to brighten again.

Once the light died out, Natsu then noticed that the other version of him looked around 15 years old and was near a cliff. He was now wearing a black tee shirt with a red jacket, blue jeans and black shoes.

'Where am I?' E.N.D thought to himself as he looked around.

'This sucks, Zeref-nii will kill me if I'm late again!' E.N.D thought as he shuddered when he thought of the punishment Zeref might give him.

"Hmm, someone's there" E.N.D commented as he walked to see a large rock where a female with long blue hair who looked to be one year younger than he was, sleeping on a rock, peacefully.

'Wait, is that…Wendy?' Natsu thought in shock as the female he was currently seeing resembled the young Dragon Slayer from his guild.

The female then yawned as she turned around and saw E.N.D looking at her.

The female then squealed as she jumped back.

The female has long blue hair that reached her waist, and she was wearing a white dress and had a pair of wings on her back.

The female was in her battle stance. She looked intimidating except for the fact that there was a blush was present on her face.

E.N.D, who didn't noticed the blush, had his hands up.

"I'm not here to fight you, or anything. I just so happen to come here" E.N.D explained as he raised his hands in defense.

The female then looked at E.N.D suspiciously as she lowered her guard for a while.

E.N.D smiled at her with his toothy grin as the female blushed.

"How about we introduce ourselves? My name is Natsu, it's nice to meet you!" E.N.D greeted as he remembered his brother telling him not to tell anyone who he really is.

The female smiled back softly as she looked at him, detecting no malice from him.

"My name is Wendy, it's nice to meet you, Natsu" the female now revealed as Wendy smiled.

A loud sound could be heard as Wendy made a sound of surprise.

"That's my cue, to leave!" Wendy said as she started to glow.

"I can't wait to see you again, Natsu-kun" Wendy said with a smile as she disappeared from sight.

The entire area then turned dark once again as Natsu stood in shock.

'Wendy was in my past? How is that possible?' Natsu asked himself as the area around him started to brighten once again.

Natsu then saw something that shocked him, he saw his past self, standing at the middle of a town with many dead bodies scattered around him.

E.N.D had black hair, his eyes were red in colour, and he has scales just below his eyes and his hands. He was wearing a black tee shirt, red vest, white scaly scarf, blue jeans and black shoes.

'Did I do this?' Natsu thought in shock.

E.N.D then turned to the left and saw his brother, Zeref, walking towards him.

"Good job, Natsu." Zeref said with a smile as E.N.D just nodded his head as his reply.

"Remember to go back to the guild after this." Zeref said as he started walking away.

After realizing that his brother was far away from him, E.N.D dropped to the ground. Tears were present in his eyes as he clenched his fist in anger.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" E.N.D said as he placed his head on the ground.

After what seems to be more than a few hours, E.N.D then got up and was about to walk towards his guild when a scent managed to get his attention.

'What's that smell? It seems familiar' E.N.D thought as he followed the scent.

After a few minutes of walking, he reached the area where the scent was at its most strongest.

E.N.D then noticed two females battling one another at a field.

One of them looked around his age, while the other was about a year younger than him. One had long black and blue hair that was tied in a ponytail and reached her waist, she was wearing a long black kimono with a tint of blue at the bottom of her kimono that reaches her knees. The other had long blue hair that reached her waist, she was wearing a blue and white dress that covered her body well, and she also has wings from her back.

E.N.D noted that the field around them was destroyed and that they had been fighting for a while.

He decided to watch their battle in secret since he could feel powerful magic surrounding them.

"He's mine!" the blue and black haired female commented as he fist was surrounded by black flames.

The other female managed to block the attack as she shot out a blast of wind from her hands.

"No way! He's mine!" the blue haired female shouted back.

"You barely know him!" the black and blue haired retorted as the two females head butted each other.

"I don't care, besides we are more compatible with each other than you and him!"

"That's not true!"

The black and blue haired woman then shot out a torrent of black flames from her mouth as the blue haired woman shot out a massive blast of wind from her mouth.

The two attacks then collided with each other, destroying anything near it.

E.N.D was shocked by this amount of power that the two females was currently showing. He was able to fight like that if he were to battle seriously but he could not find anyone who could display as much power that he can do, until now.

Unfortunately for him, the two attacks managed to destroy his cover, giving the females the chance to see him.

'Oh shit' E.N.D thought as he got into his battle stance, unaware of the tearful and joyful expressions on the females' face.

"Natsu, is that you?" the black and blue haired female asked hopingly as E.N.D glared at her.

"How do you know my name?" E.N.D asked dangerously as the female was shocked at his tone.

"Natsu, it's me, Ashley! Don't you remember me?" the female now revealed as Ashley asked in a tone of hurt.

"I have never heard or seen the both of you before in my life" E.N.D said, glaring at Ashley whose face now has tears.

The blue haired female then got behind the Etherious before using her magic, putting him to sleep.

"What the-" E.N.D was unable to finish his sentence as he felt drowsy before he fell to the ground, asleep.

"Wendy, what are you doing?" Ashley asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

The female now revealed as Wendy turned to the black and blue haired female.

"There's something wrong with Natsu." Wendy explained as Ashley's eyes widened in shock at what she had just heard.

"What do you mean something's wrong with Natsu?" Ashley asked as she walked towards the blue haired female who has Natsu resting on her lap.

"When I heard him speak, it was nothing like the first time when we met so I checked his body and mind and noticed that there were parts of his memory forcefully removed" Wendy explained as Ashley's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean someone removed Natsu's meeting with us from his brain?" Ashley asked as Wendy nodded her head.

"But who would do something like-" Ashley stopped when she remembered the certain someone who she had met years ago.

"Zeref" Ashley growled as Wendy turned to her.

"What does that dark mage have to do with any of this?" Wendy asked.

"Zeref is Natsu's brother" Ashley told the blue haired female whose eyes widened at that.

"Is that so?" Wendy mumbled under her breath as her hands glowed green.

"Well anyways, let me heal Natsu's mind. He'll get his memory back that way" Wendy said as she placed her hands on E.N.D's head, causing him to cry out in pain.

"I thought your healing him?" Ashley asked in worry as she sat nearby E.N.D, holding his hand.

"I am but because his memory was forcefully removed, this would hurt" Wendy explained as E.N.D moved around in pain.

Ashley then had to hold E.N.D's limbs to stop him from moving so much.

'Almost done' Wendy thought as sweat dropped from her face.

After a few more minutes, Wendy sighed in relieve as she wiped the sweat from her face.

"Done" Wendy said happily as she and Ashley high fived each other.

"When we're not fighting, we work well together" Wendy commented as Ashley smiled at her.

"We do!"

E.N.D then moaned as he moved around, he then opened his eyes and saw both Ashley and Wendy looking at him.

"Natsu are you alright?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley? Wendy? What are the two of you doing here?" E.N.D asked as both Ashley and Wendy both smiled that their crush remembered them.

E.N.D stayed at Wendy's lap for a few more seconds before he quickly got up with his eyes widened.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"I have to leave, I can't stay here" E.N.D said shocking the two females.

"Natsu, what are you talking about?" Ashley asked but E.N.D didn't respond as he started running away from the two.

The last thing E.N.D heard was the two women shouting his name.

The entire area then turned dark once again as Natsu just stood at place.

'Now I really do have to apologize to both Ashley and Wendy and have Wendy explain to me how she was in my past' Natsu thought to himself as he placed his hand on his hair before he realized that his hair was no longer pink, but black.

'When did that happen?' Natsu thought in shock.

"I don't know how that happen as well, but it does suit you" the voice from before said as the area around him started becoming clearer.

Natsu then turned around after he heard someone walking behind him.

Natsu then noticed a female with long pink hair, red onyx eyes. She was wearing a red and black robe that suited her figure, but the thing that Natsu paid attention to was the horns on her head as well as the scales on under her eyes.

"Who are you?" Natsu shouted at the female in front of him.

The unknown female just smirked at him as she walked closer to him.

"My name is E.N.D and this my idiotic partner is your head" the female now revealed as E.N.D smirked at the end.

 **End Chapter**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: And that was Natsu's past memories! I hoped that you**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Sure it was**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah! Anyways I really hope you liked this chapter since this took me a long time to finish it. Anyways the next chapter will be more on Natsu talks with Wendy, and him meeting the final member of his harem.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Thank you all for reading!**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody. So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Goodbye everyone**

 **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Have a good one everyone**

 **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So I'm actually happy to see the amount of people already liking this story.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Chapter 3: The Dragon Jaw Guild_**

 _In the last chapter of "The Demon Dragon Slayer":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

' _Now I really do have to apologize to both Ashley and Wendy and have Wendy explain to me how she was in my past' Natsu thought to himself as he placed his hand on his hair before he realized that his hair was no longer pink, but black._

' _When did that happen?' Natsu thought in shock._

" _I don't know how that happen as well, but it does suit you" the voice from before said as the area around him started becoming clearer._

 _Natsu then turned around after he heard someone walking behind him._

 _Natsu then noticed a female with long pink hair, red onyx eyes. She was wearing a red and black robe that suited her figure, but the thing that Natsu paid attention to was the horns on her head as well as the scales on under her eyes._

" _Who are you?" Natsu shouted at the female in front of him._

 _The unknown female just smirked at him as she walked closer to him._

" _My name is E.N.D and this my idiotic partner is your head" the female now revealed as E.N.D smirked at the end._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Natsu could only stare in shock with his mouth open as the woman whose beauty can challenge Ashley, claimed herself to be E.N.D.

"Hey anybody there or are you empty inside?" E.N.D playfully waved her hand at Natsu who snapped out of his trance as he turned to face the woman.

"What do you mean this is my head?" Natsu asked as E.N.D sighed.

"I mean you're currently in the center of your mind right now, I mean its empty isn't it obvious?" E.N.D shrugged as Natsu growled at the female who insulted him.

"Then what are you doing in my head?" Natsu asked as E.N.D shrugged her shoulders.

"We ARE bonded through our souls since Zeref needed an Etherious strong enough to withstand your strength when you get older and more powerful, and I fit perfectly" E.N.D stated as Natsu remembered part of his memory where Zeref was in a lab and a younger version of him waking up for the first time.

"And somehow, we look exactly the same and have sort of the same name" E.N.D said as she walked around Natsu, examining his entire body as she licked her lips lustfully as she looked at his abs.

Natsu was beginning to feel uncomfortable as he moved back.

"What's your real name anyways?" Natsu asked, wanting to get the rid of his uncomfortableness.

E.N.D then smiled at the Dragon Slayer.

"My real name is Natasha. It's nice to meet you Natsu" Natasha greeted as she bowed down, revealing to Natsu her cleavage.

Natsu immediately blushed as he quickly turned his head away, Natasha seemed to have notice this as she smirked deviously.

It seems that Natsu was very shy when it comes to sexual interaction.

"Come on Natsu, why don't we get the chance to know each other better, after all we ARE here alone" Natasha said seductively that sent shivers down Natsu's spine.

"I-I'm fine" Natsu stuttered, not looking back as his face was still red.

Just then he felt something soft touch his back and a warm breath on his neck as his face started resembling that of a tomato.

"You know if you don't face me when you're talking, it'll make me really sad" Natasha whispered into Natsu's ear.

Natsu then slowly turned around and saw Natasha lying on a bed that mysteriously appeared.

"Where'd the bed come from?" Natsu asked curiously as Natasha chuckled and suddenly a cup of water appeared in her hand.

"This is your mind after all, and anything that you think about can become a reality" Natasha shrugged as Natsu started becoming interested.

"Anything?" Natsu repeated and a smirk made its way to his face.

Natasha, noticing the smirk, smiled lustfully.

"Yes, anything" Natasha said with a wink.

 _ **5 minutes later**_

Natasha's eyebrows then twitched in annoyance as Natsu was currently eating all the food he can. Apparently he thought about food and a pile of food appeared.

"Are you done?" Natasha asked in annoyance but Natsu ignored her and continued eating.

Natasha then snapped her fingers and in a blink of an eye, the food disappeared.

"Hey!" Natsu growled at the female who sat on the chair.

"You're surprisingly calm despite watching all of that" Natasha stated as Natsu then fell silent.

"I can't change me past" Natsu said as his bangs covered his eyes before he looked up, determined.

"But I CAN change my future. I won't be E.N.D, I'll be Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer" Natsu said determined as Natasha watched with a smile on her face.

'Igneel I can see why you picked him' Natasha thought as Natsu then started glowing.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked as he looked at his glowing body.

"It looks like you're waking up soon." Natasha stated.

"Hey, will I see you again?" Natsu asked as Natasha placed a hand on her chin.

"Hmm well we are connected by our souls so anytime you need to talk to me, I'll be in your head" Natasha explained as Natsu smiled at the female.

"Then see you later, Natasha" Natsu said as he disappeared as Natasha slightly blushed at the way he said her name.

'What is this feeling?' Natasha thought as she placed a hand on her pounding heart.

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu then opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the worried looks on Ashley's and Happy's face.

"Ashley, Happy? What's wrong?" Natsu asked as he got up as Ashley's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you remember who I am?" Ashley asked in a hoping tone as Natsu suddenly hugged her.

"Ashley I'm so sorry for forgetting you after all that time spending together. I'm truly sorry for that." Natsu said in a sincere tone.

Ashley was shocked by that before she returned the hug.

"It's okay Natsu, I've already forgiven you long ago" Ashely said as she melted into the hug.

It seemed almost perfect until Happy decided to ruin their moment.

"They like each other~" Happy teased as the two Dragon Slayer's separated from each other with massive blushes on their faces.

"Happy!" the two Dragon Slayers shouted out in embarrassment as Happy laughed out loud and flew away.

This left the two Dragon Slayers alone with the both of them still having the blush on their faces.

An awkward silence filled the room as Natsu then grunted in pain as he held his bruise.

"Natsu don't move too much, I added a strong medicine to lessen the pain but it looks like it isn't finished yet" Ashley said with a frown.

"You should know better than to rely on medicine, Ashley" a familiar voice said as the two then turned and saw a woman with blue hair at the front door.

"Wendy!" the two Dragon Slayers said, one in shock and the other in happiness.

Wendy then smiled as she walked towards Natsu.

"Don't move Natsu-kun" Wendy said as her hands glowed green and she placed it on Natsu's wound.

Natsu flinched for a second as the pain from his wound disappeared.

"Thanks Wendy" Natsu smiled as Wendy smiled back.

"It's no problem Natsu-kun" Wendy replied.

Wendy then noticed Natsu's black hair.

"I see that you got your memories back" Wendy stated as Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah, I just slept for one day and I got my memories back" Natsu smiled.

"Natsu, it's not one day. You were asleep for 2 weeks" Ashley stated as the smile on Natsu's face disappeared.

"What!" Natsu shouted in shock.

It took Ashley just a few minutes to explain everything that has happened after Natsu was knocked out.

"So this is your house?" Natsu asked as he looked around the small room that looked suitable for only one person.

"Yeah, I built it in the forest after I turned into Acnologia" Ashely frowned as Natsu remembered that Ashley was also the Dragon that almost killed him and the others.

"About that, how did you become Acnologia anyways?" Natsu asked in confusion as Ashley sighed.

"After you disappeared from me and Wendy, I was searching for you, and I just so happen to bump into your asshole of a brother" Ashley stated annoying as she recalled the day she became the feared Dragon of Apocalypse.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Natsu, where are you?" Ashley shouted as she was currently in a forest._

 _If she were to hide, she would hide in a forest. After all, she has lived in the forest for a long time._

" _Natsu, please come out!" Ashley shouted as she entered a small clearing._

" _Where is he?" Ashley said out loud as she looked around the clearing._

" _He's currently at a place that is far away from you" a voice said as the black and blue haired female quickly turned around to see none other than Zeref Dragneel, looking at her with his emotionless eyes._

" _Zeref" Ashley growled._

 _Zeref wasn't even fazed by this as he walked towards the Dragon Slayer._

" _Tell me, why are you searching for my brother? He's currently training to be stronger so he can end me" Zeref stated as Ashley's fist were surrounded by black flames._

" _How about I end your damn life for you!" Ashley shouted as she then sent fiery fists at Zeref who easily dodged it._

 _Zeref then kicked Ashley's gut, sending her back._

" _You're too rash, you definitely can't kill me" Zeref said in an emotionless tone but Ashley could sense that he was taunting her._

" _We'll see about that!" Ashley said as she charged towards Zeref._

" _ **Apocalypse Dragon Fist**_ _!" Ashley's fist was surrounded by black flames as she charged towards Zeref._

 _The black Mage easily dodged each attack before he sent a punch at Ashley._

 _Ashley then moved her head to the side as she then jumped and slammed her leg at Zeref's head, sending him crashing to the ground._

 _Zeref then got up as his eyes turned red._

" _ **Death Predation**_ _!" Zeref said softly as the black mage creates a dark wave that was headed towards Ashley._

 _Ashley then jumped out of the way to avoid the attack._

" _ **Apocalypse Dragon's Roar**_ _!"_

 _Ashley then shot out a massive blast of fire from her mouth at Zeref._

 _Zeref just looked at it as he managed to block the flames with his hand._

 _Just as the flames was destroyed, Ashley appeared in front of Zeref with her entire body on fire._

" _ **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Dragon's Wrath**_ _!"_

 _A silhouette of a Dragon could be seen behind Ashley as she then struck Zeref, causing the black mage to scream out in pain._

 _Smoke then filled the field as Ashley panted heavily._

" _Did I do it?" Ashley asked as suddenly she was pinned to the ground by chains._

" _What the hell?" Ashley then struggled as Zeref walked towards her with a glare on his face. His clothes were slightly tattered but otherwise he looked fine._

" _Impossible" Ashley said in shock as Zeref was now standing in front of her._

" _I have a mind to kill you right now" Zeref said darkly before a smirk found its way to his face._

" _Instead, I have a much better idea than killing you" Zeref said darkly which sent shivers through Ashley's spine._

 _His eyes then glowed dark as Ashley was surrounded by darkness._

" _You have your pride as a Dragon Slayer. You have killed dragons in your past before." Zeref started as Ashley's body then started growing bigger as her body was black and she even started growing wings._

" _So, you will be the ultimate Dragon killing machine" Zeref finished as Ashley now had a different look._

 _Ashley was now mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. Her lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Ashley's eyes are white and beady, and her head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Ashley's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to her chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. Her large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. The scales disappear at the end of Ashley's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape._

 _Ashley then roared out as Zeref watched with amusement._

" _You will now be Acnologia, the Dragon of Apocalypse" Zeref said._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"A few years after being controlled by Zeref, I managed to regain control and I was able to turn back to human any time I want" Ashley explained.

"So why did you attack Tenroujima Island?" Natsu asked.

Ashley then looked down in shame at that.

"I was able to sense Zeref and I wanted to get rid of him and because of my rage I almost killed you two" Ashley said in shame.

Natsu then hugged her as he placed a hand on her back.

"It's alright Ashley, Wendy and I are fine" Natsu said in a comforting voice as Ashley smiled.

"Thanks Natsu" Ashley responded.

The two then separated as Natsu turned to Wendy.

"I'm glad that you're alright Wendy but-" Natsu was unable to finish his sentence when Wendy raised her hand at him.

"I know, I have lots of explaining to do" Wendy said as Natsu just nodded his head.

"Well after you ran away from us, I returned to the Angel Society and I met Grandeeney" Wendy smiled, remembering the time she met the Dragon.

"So I used an Angel Spell and turned myself into a kid so she could teach me her magic. Somehow Zeref did the same with you, Natsu." Wendy explained as both Dragon Slayer's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"I mean a few years after turning myself into a kid again, I met you again Natsu. But instead you were much younger and Igneel was with you" Wendy explained as Natsu's eyes widened.

"Ashley was still in Zeref's control and she was still after Dragons so she was hunting our Dragon parents" Wendy said as Ashley lowered her head, not wanting to hear her past.

"With the help of Anna Heartfillia, we were sent into the future using the Eclipse Gate. And from there, we lived our lives exactly how we wanted to until today" Wendy explained as Natsu kept quiet.

'How come I didn't see that before, Natasha?' Natsu asked the female in his head.

' **I don't know, I just show you what I remember. Although I kind of remember that, there's not enough memory of that for me to show you. Don't worry I'll try and find it though.** ' Natasha explained.

'I see, thanks' Natsu said in his thoughts.

"So what do we do now?" Natsu asked as he looked to the two females.

"I'm not so sure, Fairy Tail is after you but if they dare come here, I won't hesitate to kill them this time" Ashley said with her eyes turning dark.

"That won't be necessary cause I'll end them" Natsu said darkly.

Wendy then sighed.

"You two should stop thinking about the bad things and think properly. What's a good way to end Fairy Tail's reputation?" Wendy asked as Natsu and Ashley looked at each other and shrugged. Wendy then sighed.

"The Grand Magic Games. We participate in it and fight Fairy Tail there" Wendy said.

"But we don't have a guild" Natsu said as Wendy placed a hand on her chin.

"Yeah, we need to find a way to get a guild" Wendy said as Ashley then stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"I know how to solve that problem" Ashley said as everyone looked at her confused.

"Really? How then?" Natsu asked as Ashley smirked.

"Follow me then" Ashley said as she opened the door and she saw that it was raining.

"Forgot to mention, we're stuck in the house since it's currently pouring outside" Wendy stated as Ashley's eyebrow twitched.

"Well I'm going to get some rest. Wake me up when the rain stops" Natsu said as he laid down on the bed and let his consciousness leave.

 _ **Natsu's head**_

When Natsu arrived in his head, he saw Natasha sitting on a chair.

"You were waiting for me?" Natsu asked as Natasha scoffed.

"Waiting for you? I have nowhere to go but stay here" Natasha said as Natsu chuckled.

"Alright then, did you find anything?" Natsu asked as Natasha nodded her head.

"I did and this is what I found" Natasha said as the area around them then started turning dark.

He saw himself and he was currently in a dark room.

E.N.D had black hair, his eyes were red in colour, and he has scales just below his eyes and his hands. He was wearing a black tee shirt, red vest, white scaly scarf, blue jeans and black shoes.

Just then the door opened and Zeref walked in.

"Onii-san" E.N.D said respectfully as he bowed to his older brother.

Zeref said nothing and placed a hand on E.N.D's shoulder causing the Etherious to look at his older brother.

"Onii-san?"

"Come with me Natsu" Zeref said as E.N.D said nothing and followed his brother.

The two then walked down the halls and reached a lab of some sorts.

"Onii-san what are we doing here?" E.N.D asked as Zeref still said nothing as he walked to a tube.

"Natsu step inside for a while" Zeref said as E.N.D looked at him.

"Why?"

"Just do it" Zeref said as E.N.D listened to his brother, not wanting to anger him.

E.N.D then entered the tube and Zeref pushed some buttons on the computer and the tube was then filled with pink water.

After a few minutes, Zeref pressed another button as the water then disappeared.

And in the tube was now a younger E.N.D who looked around the age of 6 years old.

The area then started to brighten around Natsu and Natasha as the Dragon Slayer looked in shock.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked in shock as Natasha sat on the chair quietly.

"He sure likes to experiment on things, especially us" Natasha said as she took a sip from her drink.

Natsu then sighed as he sat on a chair that he created with his thoughts.

"What now?" Natsu asked as Natasha shrugged her shoulders.

"That's for you to decide, not me" Natasha said as she finished her drink and threw it away.

"Hey, don't litter in my brain!" Natsu shouted as Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, what will you do?" Natasha asked as Natsu then leaned on the chair.

"What else can I do? I have to join a guild and get those bastards back for what they did to me. I may even face Zeref sooner or later" Natsu said as Natasha shook her head.

"Not that, I meant what are you going to do with Ashley and Wendy?" Natasha asked as Natsu then fell off of his chair.

"W-what?" Natsu asked as Natasha smirked at him.

"The two of them like you and you either have to pick one or you can pick them both and create a harem" Natasha suggested as Natsu had a blush on his face.

"I-I don't know" Natsu said as Natasha then jumped on his back as she grabbed his head.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked as he tried to get off of him.

"I can see your memories and your thoughts so I can see which one you would picked" Natasha said with a smirk as Natsu was running around, trying to get the female off of him.

"Get off me!" Natsu shouted as Natasha was giggling.

"Hey stop moving, the more you move the more pain you will feel" Natasha stated as Natsu tried even harder as he was suddenly glowing.

Natsu then gasped as he held his head, Natasha was no longer on his back and he was currently in Ashley's home.

'Speaking of which, where are they?' Natsu thought as he heard soft noises from the left and right and he saw Ashley sleeping on the left of him while hugging a sleeping Happy and Wendy on the right side of him.

Natsu then smiled as he noticed that it was no longer raining outside.

'I'll let them sleep for a while longer' Natsu thought as he lay down on the bed as well.

 _ **A few hours later**_

The girls finally woke up and the four then walked out of Ashley's home.

"So, mind my curiousity but where are we going?" Wendy asked as they were currently walking in a dense forest.

"Calm down, if I wanted to kill you all I would have done it long ago" Ashley said with a roll of her eyes.

Wendy rolled her eyes as well as Natsu chuckled uneasily.

"Now, now calm down" Natsu said, trying to ease up the girls.

"Hmph!" the two girls looked away from one another while walking as Natsu sighed.

'Is this how they're going to be? If I remember correctly they acted like best friends in the past' Natsu thought to himself.

"And here we are!" Ashley said excitedly as everyone saw a big building in the middle of the forest as everyone's eyes were wide at the massive size of the building.

"Ashley what is this?" Natsu asked.

"This is a guild" Ashley said as Natsu turned to her.

"A guild? Here in the middle of a forest?" Natsu asked as Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, it's less of a guild but it will be one once we join" Ashley said as Natsu turned to both Wendy and Happy, who was on the blue haired female's head.

"What do you think?" Natsu asked them.

"I say why not, we don't have any other choice" Wendy replied as Happy shrugged.

"Let's just go for it!" the blue Exceed said cheerfully as Natsu smiled.

"Alright, let's check it out then" Natsu said as everyone followed him.

Natsu then opened the door which made a loud creaking sound.

Natsu and the others then entered the guild as everyone, excluding Ashley, were shocked at the amount of space the inside of the guild had.

"Welcome" a voice asked as everyone jolted and saw an attractive female behind them.

She had long brown hair that reached her waist and black eyes. She was currently wearing a blue dress that had some black in the design, the dress reaches all the way down to her knees and she also had a cloak around her, she was looking at the group with a suspicious look on her face.

"Ruby, I thought I told you not to scare me like that!" Ashley shouted out in comical anger as the female now revealed as Ruby chuckled.

"Sorry Ashley, but this you always look so funny when I do that." Ruby teased as Natsu leaned close to Ashley's ear.

"How was she able to scare us like that? I wasn't even able to detect her scent or even heard her behind us" Natsu whispered.

"For some reason's she is able to move around undetected and she has something to prevent us from detecting her scent" Ashley grumbled.

"So who are you people?" Ruby asked as she looked at everyone.

Before anyone was able to say anything, someone walked by.

"Ah Ashley, you're back" a rough voice said.

"Yeah I'm back, Simon" Ashley greeted as everyone turned and saw an old man with grey hair, he had black eyes, he was 6'7, he is wearing a black shirt and blue pants. He was also a bit humped.

"Hmm and who have you brought along Ashley?" the old man revealed as Simon asked.

"These are the people I told the two of you about!" Ashley said excitedly as Simon's eyes widened before a smile crept up his face.

"I see so you're the people Ashley told me about." Simon said happily as Ruby walked over to Simon.

"I guess that means you want to join this guild?" Ruby asked as Natsu turned to everyone before he nodded his head.

"We do" Natsu said with determination as Ruby smirked.

"I see, well whatever the reason, you guys are now apart the Dragon Jaws Guild" Ruby said as she revealed her guild mark that looked like a dragon's head but it outstretched making it look like a Dragon's jaw.

"Dragon's Jaw" Natsu said, liking the sound of it.

The future better watch out as the most powerful group is about to take the world by storm.

 **End Chapter**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: And there you have it, Natsu and the others joined the Dragon Jaw's guild. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Sure it was**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah! Anyways I really hope you liked this chapter since this took me a long time to finish it. Anyways the next chapter will be more on Natsu talks with Wendy, and him meeting the final member of his harem.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Thank you all for reading!**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody. So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Goodbye everyone**

 **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Have a good one everyone**

 **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So I'm actually happy to see the amount of people already liking this story.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel. Please support me! Find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 ** _Chapter 4: Natsu's Determination!_**

 _In the last chapter of "The Demon Dragon Slayer":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _I guess that means you want to join this guild?" Ruby asked as Natsu turned to everyone before he nodded his head._

" _We do" Natsu said with determination as Ruby smirked._

" _I see, well whatever the reason, you guys are now apart the Dragon Jaws Guild" Ruby said as she revealed her guild mark that looked like a dragon's head but it outstretched making it look like a Dragon's jaw._

" _Dragon's Jaw" Natsu said, liking the sound of it._

 _The future better watch out as the most powerful group is about to take the world by storm._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Natsu was currently at the bar of the guild along with Simon. It was late at night and everyone else were asleep except him and the old man.

"So Natsu, please tell me about yourself" Simon asked as Natsu raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought Ashley would have told you and Ruby a lot about me already" Natsu questioned as Simon chuckled.

"She certainly has but she merely told us how you changed her life, your name and your type of magic which if I may say, certainly very impressive" Simon said as Natsu looked at him confused.

"What type of magic did she say I could use?" Natsu asked.

"She said that you could use **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** and that it's very similar to her own magic which is, **Apocalypse Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** " Simon said as Natsu was interested in the topic.

" **Apocalypse Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**?" Natsu questioned and the grey haired man nodded his head.

"You have never heard about it before?" Simon asked as Natsu shook his head.

"Well that's weird, I'm sure you have seen Ashley's magic more than once or twice to know her magic" Simon said as Natsu nodded his head.

"Well I knew that her magic was a type of Dragon Slaying magic but besides that I don't know anything" Natsu replied as Simon nodded his head.

"Interesting" Simon mumbled to himself as Natsu laid on the counter.

"Man, what a tiring day" Natsu complained as he was starting to feel really dizzy.

Whether it was because he recently woke up from his two week coma or whether it was from the amount of shock he had received over the past hours from his past memories. He just wanted to lay on a bed and sleep.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't do so because Simon had told him to stay awake for a while so that the two could have a nice chat and try and bond.

That and the girls took the only beds in the guild so he had to sleep on the counter as a result.

"Are you okay boy? You don't look well" Simon asked as Natsu responded with a groan.

"I'm just exhausted" Natsu responded as he yawned.

"Oh and why is that? I heard from Ashley that you're full of energy and never seemed to get tired" Simon asked curiously.

"Well first of all, I just woke up from a two week coma so it's kind of obvious I would be tired" Natsu retorted back which shocked Simon.

"A two week coma you said?" Simon said as he looked interested.

"Yeah, well that's what Ashley and Happy told me. That I was asleep for two weeks, even though they had healed me" Natsu said, frowning now that he realized that he made his friends worry over him.

"If I may ask, what caused you to fall into such a state in the first place?" Simon asked as Natsu's frowned even more, something that Simon took note of.

"If it brings up bad memories of your past, then I suggest that you do not let my curiosity be the reason for you to tell me" Simon said as Natsu shook his head in disagreement.

"No." Natsu said as Simon raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to be guild mates from now on, and it's not nice to leave you guys in the dark about my past. I would have to reveal it sooner or later" Natsu said as he inhaled some air.

"Well, have you heard of someone being called Salamander in Fiore?" Natsu asked as Simon chuckled.

"Hard not to since this Salamander is such a popular figure in Ishgar" Simon joked as he realized something.

"Let me guess, you're the Salamander that everyone has been talking about?" Simon guessed and Natsu nodded his head to confirm it.

"Yeah, I am" Natsu said as Simon raised an eyebrow.

"I am certain you are not here to brag about being the Salamander, am I right?" Simon asked as Natsu ignored that comment.

"Tell me, has there been any news about the Salamander this past few days?" Natsu asked as Simon made a humming sound.

"Last I've heard from the news, he was claimed to be E.N.D and was killed" Simon said as Natsu sighed.

"So that's what they said in the news? Damn, I should watch the television more" Natsu joked as an awkward silence filled the guild.

"Let me ask you a question, Natsu" Simon asked softly and the Dragon Slayer could feel the immense power emitting from Simon that even Natsu hid a hand behind his back and ignited it on fire just in case.

"Are you able to control your demonic powers?" Simon asked.

"I'm not so-" Natsu was cut off as Simon sent a punch his way as Natsu barely avoided the punch and saw a few strands of his hair was cut off.

"Respond with yes or no" Simon said darkly.

"Ruby has been with me ever since she was very young. We lived in the same village until one of those blasted demons created by that man destroyed it" Simon said as his eyes turned dark.

"And if anything were to happen to her because you were unable to control that power-" Simon got closer to Natsu.

"I'll kill you" Simon whispered into Natsu's ear as the Dragon Demon Slayer's eyes widened in shock before a smirk found its way to his face.

"Bring it on, old man. I'll take you on any day" Natsu replied as he too sent a punch at Simon who caught it and he instantly released it as his hand was burnt.

The two males were locked in a glaring contest and both of them were not backing down before a sigh interrupted them.

"You know, people are trying to sleep so do us a favour and try to be quieter" Ruby suggested from the railings of the second floor in her nightwear as Natsu slightly blushed at the clothes she decided to wear.

She was wearing a black and red nightgown that manages to hide her curvaceous figure as she leaned on the railings, giving Natsu a bit too much view of her cleavage, something Natsu turned around to, to avoid looking at.

Simon's serious look then softened up as he smiled at her.

"Sorry about that, me and Natsu were just trying to get acquainted with one another, that's all" Simon said cheerfully that made Natsu wonder whether he was the same man who had just threatened him just a few moments ago.

Ruby rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Whatever, just don't make too much noise again" Ruby said as she waved her hands.

Simon and Natsu then looked at each other.

Natsu was about to open his mouth to say something but was stopped by Simon who raised his hand to silence him.

"Like what Ruby said, we are making too much noise. How about we have this conversation again, tomorrow?" Simon suggested and Natsu was about to say something again, he recalled the times he awoken Erza and Lucy from their peaceful slumber and how painful it was from getting beaten up from that.

Not wanting to relive that moment especially with Acnologia who was stronger than him and Ruby who he assumed was strong that even Acnologia respected her.

So he just nodded his head and got up before he walked towards one of the guest room, which he will be sleeping in for the night.

Simon watched as the Dragon Slayer walked further into the guild as he sighed and laid his head on the counter.

"Are you an enemy or not, Natsu Dragneel?" Simon asked himself quietly before he too walked towards his own room, wanting to sleep.

After all, it was late at night and he wants to sleep as well.

 _ **The next day**_

Natsu then groaned as he covered his face from the sunlight that was clearly blinding him, and interrupting his sleep.

Natsu then rolled to the side, attempting to continue his sleep by preventing the light from hitting his face but as soon as he turned around, he was met face to face by a familiar female.

"Ahh!" Natsu then screamed in shock as he fell from his bed as Ruby blinked her eyes, not affected by the pinkette's loud scream.

"Get up, I made breakfast" Ruby said plainly as Natsu rubbed the back of his head in pain before he gave his fellow guild mate a glare.

"What the hell?!" Natsu shouted as Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"You didn't get up thirty minutes ago so I had to get you up somehow but luckily you woke up before I could do it" Ruby said plainly as Natsu was curious.

"What would you have done to me?" Natsu asked as Ruby suddenly had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Why don't you sleep more to find out?" Ruby said as Natsu suddenly felt a shiver pass through his spine at the grin as he quickly brushed it off.

"It's fine, I'm already awake" Natsu said as Ruby still had the grin on her face.

"Suit yourself then" Ruby said as she walked out of the room and as soon as she left Natsu sighed in relief.

That was somewhat scary. He had even felt goosebumps because of how she looked at him.

Natsu then shook his head. He needed to hurry up and get ready otherwise Ruby would return and he did definitely did not want that to happen.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

Natsu was now in his normal clothes as he walked towards the lobby where he found everyone eating their breakfast while talking to one another.

And it seemed like Ashley was the first one to notice Natsu with her Dragon Slayer senses as she quickly turned to him and smiled happily.

"Hey there, Natsu! Good morning!" Ashley greeted her crush as everyone else turned to see the Dragon Slayer.

"Morning you guys" Natsu greeted and everyone greeted him back as he sat down in between Wendy and Ashley as the Dragon Slayer beside him gave him a plate of food.

"I saved one for you just in case you woke up late" Ashley blushed when she handed the black haired Dragon Slayer a plate as Natsu looked surprised before turning to his apparent childhood friend and smiled at her. The same smile that makes girls hearts melt.

"Thanks, Ashley! You're the best!" Natsu said as Ashley's blush intensified and she even resembled a tomato, however she had a small smile on her face because of it as Wendy looked on jealous at the interaction between the two Dragon Slayers.

"Hey Natsu" Wendy called out as Natsu turned to her and saw a spoon filled with food.

"Say ahh~" Wendy said playfully as Natsu blushed at that while Ashley growled at her as Happy, Simon and Ruby were keeping a hold of their laughter as they didn't want to ruin this.

This was probably the most entertaining thing they had seen in a while.

"And to think he's the most feared Etherious of them all" Ruby giggled as Happy and Simon nodded their heads as Simon looked on to see both Wendy and Ashley trying to feed their crush food while Natsu chuckled uncomfortably.

'Is he an ally or is he an enemy?' Simon thought to himself as Ruby whacked the back of his head, causing Simon to turn to her as a large bruise could be seen on his head.

"Stop staring you pervy old man" Ruby growled at him as Simon realized that he had been staring at the two attractive females for too long.

Simon then chuckled joyfully as Ruby then turned her attention back to the group of Slayers.

It truly was going to be very interesting around here after all. Even if he didn't exactly trust Natsu a 100% but it would be truly boring and disappointing if he did kick him from the guild just for doing nothing. After all it has been a long time since he saw Ruby smile, much less laugh in joy.

So for now, he'll keep his eye on the Dragon Slayer/Etherious and see if he does anything then he'll definitely react.

Although food was being forced inside of Natsu, the Dragon Slayer couldn't help but chuckle and smile.

It truly felt like what a family feels like.

' **You know Natsu, when you enter your dream realm, I could feed you like that too'** Natasha said flirtatiously in his mind and Natsu chuckled.

'I could feed you instead you know' Natsu responded as Natasha giggled.

' **We'll see then'** Natasha responded as the link cut off.

 _ **After breakfast**_

After the entertaining part of the day which was breakfast, Natsu, Ashley and Ruby were at a small clearing, nearby the guild.

"Alright, let's see how strong you are, Natsu" Ruby asked as she then placed something in front of him.

It was familiar as he had seen it on television.

It was a MPF or better known as a Magic Power Finder.

It was used to record and display their level of power that the mage currently has.

"Alright, since you know what this is, and how it functions. Let me show you how to use it" Ruby said as she stood at a relatively good position to strike the orb in front of her.

" **Crystal Dragon's Iron Fist**!" the brunette then ran towards the orb and struck it, numbers then appeared on top of it.

 **5346**

Natsu was shocked when he saw the score. That must have been one of her more powerful attacks.

"Tch, haven't improved even if I started increasing my training regime. I haven't even reached 6000 yet and that was one of my weakest attacks" Ruby muttered and Natsu was even more shocked.

One of her weakest attacks?! With a score like that?

"It's my turn!" Ashley said cheerfully as she winked at Natsu who blushed as he hands were covered with dark flames.

" **Apocalypse Dragon's Burning Strike**!"

Ashley then shot out flames from her hands as the flames engulfed the orb as the score appeared over the orb.

 **6435**

Now, Natsu was even more shocked, the score was over 6000?!

"Heh, and that was my weakest attack in my move pool" Ashley said with pride as Ruby mumbled under her breath about some stinking female dragon or whatnot.

"Okay, it's your turn Natsu" Ashley said sweetly.

"Alright, but I don't think there's a way to get a higher score than you two" Natsu admitted while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine, we just want to see what your level is at before we begin our training" Ashley explained and Natsu nodded his head.

"Alright, use your weakest attack on that orb" Ruby said and Natsu began thinking. Just what was his weakest attack?

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Powerful red flames coated the black haired male's fist as he slammed his fist at the orb, cracking it slightly at the intensity of the attack as the girls had to cover their eyes from the blinding bright light.

Smoke covered the area as everyone coughed as the score appeared over the MPF.

 **8935**

Now, everyone but Ashley was shocked as the female had a smile on her face.

"I said use your weakest attack!" Ruby told the Dragon Slayer.

"That was my weakest attack" Natsu said as Ruby was shocked.

"What?" Ruby had her jaw drop at that.

"Well, now we know that we shouldn't hold back against you, Natsu-kun" Ashley said as Natsu turned to her and noticed the flames surrounding her body.

"Wait, I'm not ready yet!" Natsu said to her as Ashley jumped at him and a bone crushing sound could be heard in the forest, followed by a loud shout in pain.

 _ **Later**_

"Ow! That hurts" Natsu flinched in pain as Wendy sat beside him with her hands touching the bruised area.

"Ashley really hits hard, and it doesn't make it any better that Ruby joined in" Natsu mumbled under his breath as Wendy chuckled.

"That's your fault for agreeing to join their training after all" Wendy stated as Natsu frowned.

"Well, I couldn't just sit back while everyone was training" Natsu responded as he began day dreaming about his days in Fairy Tail.

"You're thinking about them again, aren't you?" Wendy said, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I just can't believe it, no matter how long as it been since that day" Natsu said as Wendy hugged him.

"Natsu, it's already over, you have us now. The Dragon Jaw guild is with you" Wendy said softly to his ear as Natsu fell into her embrace.

"You still haven't told me, Wendy. How are you here?" Natsu asked as Wendy broke the hug, much to Natsu's and hers disappointment.

"After finding you again, I have been trying to find you, just like Ashley. Unfortunately, I couldn't do it. That was when I met Grandeeney" Wendy said as she remembered that day.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Wendy was walking in the deep lush forest._

' _Where is he? I hope I can find him soon. Ashley haven't told me about finding him yet, so I can assume he is still missing' Wendy thought as she reached a small clearing._

" _Hmm, a human, in my area?" a soft voice said as Wendy turned to the sound of the voice and saw a dragon._

 _It was a large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. It has a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird feathers, rather than scales. Its feet resemble bird talons as well. Its head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region._

" _A dragon?" Wendy was confused when she saw it._

" _An Angel?" the dragon stated in shock when she saw the angelic wings on Wendy's wings._

" _That's right, mighty Dragon. I did not mean to disrupt your peace, but please tell me if you have seen a man named Natsu before" Wendy said._

 _Grandeeney began thinking._

" _That sounds like the child that Igneel took in" Grandeeney said as Wendy was ecstatic and was about to ask where but something the dragon said caught her attentiom._

" _Child? Is he not a teenage aged male?" Wendy asked and Grandeeney shook her head,_

" _The time when I saw the boy, he was a child" Grandeeney told her._

' _What did Zeref do to him?' Wendy thought as she then flicked her fingers as she was surrounded by a pink cloud._

 _Once the cloud disappeared, she was now a young girl at the age 5 at least._

" _What have you done, Angel?" Grandeeney asked in shock, she had never seen something like that before._

" _I would like to train with you, mighty dragon, I would like to look over Natsu, without him not knowing me" Wendy said to her and Grandeeney began thinking._

" _Okay, but please do not call me dragon anymore. Please call me Grandeeney" Grandeeney introduced herself as Wendy smiled back._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

"And ever since then, I have been watching over you" Wendy said and Natsu was shocked.

"You did all of that to watch over me?" Natsu asked in shock and Wendy nodded her head.

"However I did have to decrease my power all the way down just to avoid suspicion, and luckily for me, it worked!" Wendy smiled at her crush.

"I don't know what to say" Natsu said in shock at the information he was just told.

Wendy smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You don't need to think, Natsu. Just know that Ashley, Ruby, Simon and I would never abandon you like that pathetic guild did" Wendy said to him as she exited the room, leaving Natsu alone in the room.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is it for the chapter. Sorry for the short and fast chapter. In the next chapter we will see Natsu adapting to his new power.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me**_

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So I'm actually happy to see the amount of people already liking this story.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel. Please support me! Find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE DECIDING WHICH NEW CROSSOVER FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT! VOTE ON IT!**_

 _ **Response to 8ytan's two reviews:**_

 _ **To his/her first review: They didn't know they were going to meet each other, in fact I didn't say anything about them meeting each other, hey just so happen to be there at the same time and they both were fighting. Secondly, it's more of an attraction and she started to watch over him and slowly fell for him. Lastly, Zeref's motive is the same, he wants to die and in this fic, he is showing it by treating Natsu cold so he can kill him without any remorse.**_

 _ **To his/her second review: Now, read when Ashley said that she used her "weakest attack", just because Acnologia is OP as heck, doesn't mean everything will be over 7K to 9K, it's to make her a non Mary-sue character. Now Simon isn't per say "provoking him" more like threatening him to not hurt anyone, and Simon's strength hasn't even been shown, you should be patient for the man's strength to be revealed. Now, we must remember that Natsu himself trained his butt off to become stronger, and that's exactly what Ruby did and the past between Acnologia and Ruby also hasn't been shown yet so yeah. Be patient and keep reading.**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Training with Dragons!**_

 _In the last chapter of "The Demon Dragon Slayer":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _However I did have to decrease my power all the way down just to avoid suspicion, and luckily for me, it worked!" Wendy smiled at her crush._

" _I don't know what to say" Natsu said in shock at the information he was just told._

 _Wendy smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead._

" _You don't need to think, Natsu. Just know that Ashley, Ruby, Simon and I would never abandon you like that pathetic guild did" Wendy said to him as she exited the room, leaving Natsu alone in the room._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Natsu was currently in his room, looking to the mirror.

" _You're a demon!"_

" _Go away demon!"_

" _Help! It's a demon!"_

"Tch" Natsu turned away from the mirror, tears falling from his face as he recalled his past.

The memories of those people shouting in fear when they saw him, it remained after he managed to remember everything.

All of the deaths he had caused, each and every single one of them, crying out for mercy. Yet, he didn't care for them and brutally murdered them.

He killed people and he destroyed villages in his past.

Natsu choked on his tears and wiped them away.

He didn't want to remember them at all.

He hated Zeref, the man who created him to kill him, he hated the fact that the man created demons like him to kill others. But most of all.

He hated himself, he hated himself for listening to Zeref, he hated that he didn't even consider about letting anyone live, he especially hated the fact he cared more about the missions given to him by Zeref rather than the lives of other people.

He regretted it, he regretted doing all of those things.

"I'm so, so sorry" Natsu whispered to himself when suddenly two arms then wrapped around him, hugging from behind.

"It's okay Natsu. Let it out" the soft familiar voice of Ashley said into his ears as she held him close to her.

"A-Ashley?" Natsu said in shock as he turned to face her and she saw the small smile on her face.

"It's okay Natsu, I know how you feel. Killing people is one of the most difficult things you've done in your live, and I can speak from experience that I understand it" Ashley said as she hugged the man tighter.

"How, how do you deal with it? The pain in my heart when I found out I killed thousands of people, it's unbearable" Natsu cried on her shoulder as Ashley patted his back gently.

"I don't" Ashley revealed and Natsu's eyes widened.

"I can't deal with it, the pain is unbearable, and it kills me from the inside. But, I have important people in my life that helps me go through this" Ashley said with a smile as Simon and Ruby's face appeared in her mind. Wendy's face appeared after that and finally, Natsu's smiling face appeared in her mind.

"The people I care for are the reason I can go on without any regrets" Ashley said with a small smile as Natsu smiled as well.

"Thanks Ashley, I really needed that" Natsu said with a smile and Ashley pulled him closer to her.

"I'll always be here Natsu, if you need any help, just call me and I'll be there to help you" Ashley smiled and as she got up and was about to leave, Natsu called out to her.

"Wait!"

Ashley turned back to face the Etherious with a confused look on her face.

"What is it Natsu?" Ashley asked and Natsu had a small blush on his face.

"Uh, I'm having difficulties sleeping right now, so I was wondering…" Natsu then mumbled the last words and Ashley smiled, already hearing what he said but she a mischievous grin appeared on her face as she decided to tease her crush.

"What is it Natsu? What do you need me with?" Ashley teased, enjoying the look of embarrassment on the Etherious's face.

"I asked if you could sleep with me" Natsu said softly.

"What was that?" Ashley asked as she turned to face Natsu with her ear at his direction.

"I said could you sleep with me?" Natsu asked, a little louder than before.

"You got to speak louder, otherwise I'll leave" Ashley said as she reached for the door only for her hand to be grabbed. Ashley turned to see Natsu's blushing face as he faced her.

"Please sleep with me, I don't want to be alone tonight" Natsu said to her and Ashley smiled softly, holding him tight.

"Of course Natsu, I'll never let you be alone anymore" Ashley said and the two went to Natsu's bed, holding each other tight and with wide smiles present on their faces.

 _ **The next day**_

"Where on Earthland is she?" Ruby asked as she exited Ashley's room with an annoyed look on her face.

She had spent so much time in front of that damned Dragon Slayer's door, calling her to come out, only to find out that nobody was inside. Her bed was already tidied and it looked like no one had used it for a day.

"When I find her, Dragon of Apocalypse or not, she's going to get it from me" Ruby growled as she headed to the last room she hadn't checked yet.

Natsu Dragneel's room.

'I doubt she's in here, but her smell in the room tells me otherwise' Ruby thought as she opened the door and her eyes slightly widened in shock when she saw both Dragon Slayers hugging each other as if their life depended on it.

Ruby then smiled at the sight. She was happy that Ashley was finally reunited with her crush after so long but she was still angry of Ashley and a mischievous grin appeared on her face as she got a Lacrima and took a picture of the both of them, making sure to disable the flash as to not wake them up.

"I'll use this as blackmail in the future" Ruby smirked to herself as she left the room, quietly.

Meanwhile, Natsu was having an extremely blissful sleep, he was extremely glad that Ashley agreed to sleep with him.

Although no one would believe him, but he was extremely emotional. The thought of killing people left a horrible pain in his heart. He never knew he had the heart to even do that. Also, that's one of the major reasons as to why Fairy Tail's betrayal hurt him. He loved them like family and because of something like that, they instantly betrayed him without any form of regret. He was grateful that there were still people that cared for him, even though he was a demon.

Natsu then yawned as he tried to get up but he felt a weight on top of him as he turned to see Ashley's sleeping face. She looked extremely beautiful even when she was asleep. She never used any make-up so her beauty was truly natural.

Natsu then blushed when Ashley pulled him closer towards him as her soft mounds pressed against his chest.

'No bad thoughts. Stop these bad thoughts Natsu! Get a hold of yourself!' Natsu thought to himself as a massive blush covered his face when Ashley did not plan on letting him go.

"Natsu~" Ashley moaned in her sleep and when those words escaped her beautiful lips, Natsu completely resembled that of a tomato with a body.

'This is going to take a LONG while' Natsu thought to himself.

 _ **With Wendy**_

Wendy was worried. No, in fact she was extremely worried. Why you ask?

It's because Natsu wasn't in for breakfast!

That may seem like a small problem to most but it was a damn big problem for her. Wendy didn't even take a bite off of her food yet as she began thinking about what could have happened to Natsu.

'What if that damned guild came and found Natsu? Np, it's impossible. Natsu's smelling, hearing enhancements have improved now that he's in his true form. But what if someone was wearing a cloak that can bypass all of this?' Wendy thought as Simon looked at her as if she was crazy while Ruby was grinning from ear to ear.

"Say Wendy" the brunette called the Angel with a smirk on her face.

"What is it?" the bluenette panicked look was sent at her direction and the Dragon Slayer couldn't help but sweat dropped.

'Even though she last saw him a few hours ago, she acts as if he's been gone for a month already' Ruby thought before she shook her head at her thought.

"Tell me, besides Natsu, who else is missing?" Ruby asked and Wendy looked around and she began thinking before her eyes widened in realization and she growled.

"Ashley!" Wendy shouted as she then ran towards Natsu's room at a blistering fast pace. Leaving a confused Simon and a content and amused Ruby in the hall.

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu, who was awake the whole time, smiled at the sleeping black and blue haired beauty who never seemed to let him go once. It was as if she was holding him as like her life depended on him being close to her.

Natsu then felt his stomach start to growl and decided that it was finally time for her to get up.

"Hey Ashley" Natsu called out to the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer who groaned in her sleep as she snuggled closer to the male Dragon Slayer who blushed at the contact.

"Hey, come on Ashley, we have to get up otherwise Wendy and the rest would start to get suspicious and come get us" Natsu said to her.

"Don't care, I can deal with her myself. Just sleep" Ashley responded sleepily and pressed herself towards him even more.

Natsu felt like he was losing his will to fight the female's charms. She was just so close and all he had to do was have a small touch.

'No, control yourself Natsu. You have been taught to withstand seduction from females!' Natsu thought to himself.

Just then his door was slammed opened and that caused both Natsu and Ashley to shoot up from his bed.

And when Natsu turned to see who it was, he instantly paled.

It was Wendy who was smiling too sweet for his liking and she was surrounded by a dark purple aura.

"Tell me Ashley, just what were you and Natsu doing on his bed?" Wendy asked in a sickly sweet tone and Ashley smirked at her.

"Oh nothing, just been sleeping with him" Ashley said and Natsu sighed in relief when Ashley told the truth.

"Yeah, and I think I'll sleep with Ashley more often" Natsu smiled.

And it was at that moment Natsu knew, he fucked up.

Wendy's aura turned darker and had a killer intent as she glared at Ashley who was blushing at Natsu's words.

"You, me, out NOW!" Wendy shouted the last word as Ashley sighed before placing a kiss on Natsu's cheek before following the blue haired Angel Slayer.

Natsu was left in his room, confused and with a blush in his face.

'What on Earthland just happened?' Natsu thought to himself but shook his head as he went to the dining room where he saw Simon and Ruby, both who were eating their food.

"Good morning" Natsu greeted with a smile and sat at the seat opposite from them.

"So what's up?" Natsu asked as he took a bite off of his breakfast.

"Oh nothing, just that a little birdy told me someone had just cuddled with another Dragon Slayer in the guild" Ruby said with a smirk and Natsu's eyes widened.

"W-who told you that?" Natsu asked and Ruby's smirk grew when she revealed the picture she took in the morning to the Etherious, whose face grew from surprised and nervous to complete horror.

"H-hey come on now, that isn't cool" Natsu said and Ruby kept the picture in her pocket.

"I know it isn't, so imagine what if I were to edit the picture to make it seem like you just had a night of passion with Ashley and showed it to Wendy? I wonder how she will react to it" Ruby placed a finger on her chin and Natsu began sweating as his face grew pale just by imagining it.

It would be hell, which was the obvious answer. If Wendy grew pissed just by seeing him and Ashley sleeping together then she would probably kill him if Ruby were to do that.

"Please, anything but that" Natsu begged and Ruby then looked at him seriously before she started laughing.

"Oh God, Ashley was right, you are adorable!" Ruby said and Natsu blushed a bit when she said that and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything like that…..yet." Ruby said mischievously and Natsu gulped when he heard the end of the sentence.

"Alright so hurry up and finish your meal, Ashley and I will be training you" and with those words said, Ruby then got up and walk towards the exit of the guild.

Natsu then watched her leave as he turned to face Simon who was extremely quiet during the whole conversation.

Simon, noticed the look that the Dragon Slayer had gave him, turned to face the black haired Dragon Slayer.

"Did you expect me to say something that would have benefitted you or something?" Simon asked with a raised eyebrow and Natsu shook his head.

"Nah, I didn't expect anything like that, just wondering why you're so quiet now" Natsu said and Simon touched the Dragon-Demon hybrid's shoulder.

"I should tell you this before she kills you" Simon said seriously and Natsu gulped.

"You are not to cut her off at all, if you were to cut her off, she would get offended and you can only pray she doesn't use Dragon Force on you" Simon said with a shudder, remembering the time he had done that and paid for it with broken bones and a bruised face.

"Wait she can activate Dragon Force on her own?!" Natsu said in shock and Simon nodded his head, closing his eyes.

"As a Dragon Slayer, you should know how dangerously powerful if one of her attacks were to land a direct hit on you, so heed my warning or you shall pay the price" Simon explained as he walked to the kitchen with his empty plate.

Natsu then shuddered, recalling yesterday's training with the brunette.

Natsu then shook his head as he saw Ashley and Wendy coming towards him. Both of them had bruises on their faces and they both looked annoyed for some reasons.

"Woah, what happened to the both of you?" Natsu asked in concern and Ashley shook her head.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Wendy and I just had a nice…chat"

"Yes…..a chat" Wendy said as she flinched when she rested her hand on the table, even though it was healing, it still hurt like hell!

"A-alright then. So anyways, what are we going to do for training today, Ashley?" Natsu asked, wanting to change the subject immediately.

Ashley turned to face him with a smile.

"First off, we're going to teach you how to fight with using your eyes and ears" Ashley said and Natsu was about to ask when Ashley stopped him.

"It will be explained during training, so don't worry. Why don't you head on over to the field while I get some breakfast?" Natsu nodded his head and was about to leave when Wendy called out to him.

"Hmm, what is it?" Natsu asked and Wendy handed him what seemed to be an ointment.

"Here's some ointment you can put on yourself whenever you're hurt, once you applied it to the damaged wound or bruise, it'll heal instantly" Wendy said with a smile and Natsu then opened the case and used two fingers to take some and Wendy was about to ask him what it was for and he then held her hand and rubbed the oily substance on her hand, and the bruise instantly disappeared and Wendy's face flushed.

"Wow it does work! What's in it anyways?" Natsu asked and Wendy tried her best to shrug off her blush and stared in his eyes.

"I added some special herbs into it so that it can heal anything injury whatsoever." Wendy stated and Natsu smiled at her.

"That's amazing!" Natsu said to her and she blushed once again.

"Well, this'll be really helpful, thanks Wendy I really appreciate it!" Natsu said to the blue haired Angel Slayer as he exited the guild.

 _ **With Natsu**_

 _ **A few minutes later**_

"So tell me again why this is necessary?" Natsu asked as Ashley tied a blindfold over Natsu's eyes.

"There are some people who fire from extremely long range, soft enough to avoid anybody with enhance hearing. So obviously we need you to stop using your eyes and ears and for you to use your instincts" Ashley explained as she walked in front of Natsu who was wearing a blindfold and sound-resistant headpieces.

"Alright, we're about to start!" Ashley said as she charged a small fireball in her hand as Ruby created a few purple crystal in her hand.

"Fire!" with that the two females threw the things in their hands at Natsu who could only grunt in pain when he was hit.

'Damn that hurts' Natsu thought as he got up once again.

"Alright once more!"

'Concentrate, use your instincts' Natsu thought as he felt the presence of something nearby him and he ducked to the opposite side, avoiding the flames but got struck by the crystals.

"He's doing well already" Ashley smiled.

"Let's see if he can avoid these!" Ruby then created a storm of crystals before firing them at Natsu.

'There's more than a few objects headed towards me!' Natsu thought with alarm as he shot out a torrent of flames from his hands, shooting himself up into the air, avoiding the crystals.

Ashley then sent a blast of flames at Natsu from the ground.

Natsu then lit his hands on fire and punched the flames, dispersing it immediately.

Natsu then landed on the ground and Ashley and Ruby smiled.

"Looks like he's ready" Ashley said and Ruby nodded her head.

"It seems that way" Ruby responded as they both charged at Natsu's direction.

'Wait, these presence are…..Ashley and Ruby?' Natsu thought as he ducked just in time to avoid a punch from Ruby and jumped to dodge the sweep kick from Ashley.

Natsu then stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"Ouch, that hurts" Natsu said as he rubbed his sore ass.

Just then he could see everything again as Ashley removed the blindfold and headpiece.

"So how was it?" Ashley asked and Natsu groaned.

"It was difficult, without having eyes to see the attacks or even hearing the direction their coming from, I'm glad I managed to survive!" Natsu said and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"We weren't even attacking you, we just sent objects at you and you managed to avoid most of them" Ruby said.

"Yeah, and please explain how you did it" Ashley said and Natsu looked down.

"It was as if, I could feel them coming. Like, when you attacked me, I could see your magical power surrounding you, so I could avoid it and when those objects also had magical power around them, so it made it….easier to dodge them?" Natsu explained and Ashley smiled.

"That's exactly why we're here to train you, Natsu. So, you better buck up, because the training's not done yet!"

Natsu smirked as he got up.

"I'm all fired up!"

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is it for the chapter. Sorry for the short and fast chapter. In the next chapter we will see Natsu taking on Ruby for the first time in a practice match.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me**_

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE DECIDING WHICH NEW CROSSOVER FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT! VOTE ON IT!**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Hey there everyone! How's it going?!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So, I'm actually happy to see the amount of people already liking this story.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel. Please support me! Find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE DECIDING WHICH NEW CROSSOVER FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT! VOTE ON IT!**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Natsu Vs Ruby!**_

 _In the last chapter of "The Demon Dragon Slayer":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _It was as if, I could feel them coming. Like, when you attacked me, I could see your magical power surrounding you, so I could avoid it and when those objects also had magical power around them, so it made it….easier to dodge them?" Natsu explained and Ashley smiled._

" _That's exactly why we're here to train you, Natsu. So, you better buck up, because the training's not done yet!"_

 _Natsu smirked as he got up._

" _I'm all fired up!"_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **Location: Training Ground**_

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu then sent a fiery punch at the MPF in front of him, creating a large shockwave that managed to uproot a few trees that were around the area.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone saw the magic rating right above it.

 **9125**

Natsu then turned to face his two trainers with a large smile on his face.

"I told you that I'd improve in just two days!" Natsu bragged as Ruby groaned, covering her face with the palm of her hand and Ashley looked on amusedly at the scene.

Apparently the two had made a bet after the first day of Natsu's training. Ruby believed that Natsu would gotten a score no better, if not worse, at the MPF with his weakest attack while Natsu claimed that he could get a higher score. Although Ashley wasn't exactly part of the bet, she wished she could have found out what the loser of the bet had to do.

'Maybe the loser had to do something embarrassing or something like that.' Ashley thought to herself.

"That means you have to follow whatever I say for a day!" Natsu suddenly said and Ashley suddenly paled at the thought.

'Whatever…Natsu wants?!' Ashley mind instantly went overboard as she could list about a million things she expected the two Dragon Slayers could do.

One of which where it involves the both of them in the nude and on a bed, holding each other tightly, whispering words of passion into each other's ears.

"Hey Ashley, you okay? Your face is really red." Natsu's concerned voice broke her from her thoughts as the blonde turned to face the worried look on the Etherious's face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just peachy." Ashley said and Natsu then smiled at her.

"That's good, I thought something was wrong with your face all red like that." Natsu said and Ruby shook her head from behind.

'Although he's made to be a demon to kill millions of people, he's as innocent as a little kid.' Ruby thought with a small smile as a soft giggle escaped from her mouth.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Natsu asked as he went to her and all he got was a smirk from the brunette.

"Nothing~" Ruby said playfully and Ashley couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy as she watched as Natsu chased after the Crystal Dragon Slayer, pestering her about the answer to his question.

'I shouldn't be so surprised with his ability to attract a million girls to his side. There's probably more good qualities to him than the number of females on Earthland.' Ashley shook her head in amusement as she sat on the clearing, looking up at the sky above.

'Life right now really was peaceful, and I definitely wouldn't have it any other way.' Ashley thought happily before she turned her attention back to her two guild mates who were still in a cat and mouse game.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

The trio then went back to the guild as Natsu left for his room, wanting to wash up as Ruby was grumbling as she slowly made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Ruby, where are you going?" Wendy asked and Ruby turned to face her.

"I'm going to cook some food for Natsu." Ruby grumbled causing Wendy to look at her weirdly.

"Cook for Natsu, why?" Wendy asked curiously.

"I was confident that Natsu wouldn't have gotten a higher score at the MPF than before but looks like I was wrong, and now I have to do whatever he says for one whole day, and now he wants me to cook him some food. How am I going to do that?! I've never been to a kitchen my entire life! What on Earthland is a stove?! What does it do, damn that bastard of a fucking demon!" Ruby began rambling as Wendy sweat dropped as she let out an awkward laugh.

"Want me to help you with cooking? Although I'm not the best, I could at least teach you some of the basics that I've learned." Wendy offered and Ruby instantly got on her knees, bowing at Wendy with comical tears falling from her eyes.

"Thank you so much, Wendy! I'll never forget your kindness!" Ruby said, causing Wendy to sweat drop once again.

"Right….anyways, let's go and cook something for Natsu." Wendy said as the two females started walking towards the guild's kitchen.

Who knew that Wendy would regret her own words so soon?

It was only a few minutes later when a loud blast could be heard in the guild as everyone rushed to the location of the blast.

"Are we being attacked?" Ashley asked as she, Simon and Natsu all stood in front of the kitchen.

"How could that be? We're in the middle of the forest, who would be able to find us?" Simon asked before he turned to Natsu.

"How many people are in the kitchen?"

"The only people's scent are in the kitchen are Ruby and Wendy." Natsu said and Ashley slowly opened the door and all three of them were shocked at the 'destruction' of the kitchen.

"What on Earthland happened here?" Natsu asked as he eyed the wall which was covered in dough, the floor was all covered in flour and in the center of the room were Wendy and Ruby, both of which covered in both dough and flour. Although their faces were covered by the flour, Natsu could make out an annoyed look on Wendy's face while Ruby had a sheepish look.

"My kitchen!" Simon cried at the devastation that occurred in the kitchen, meaning that he had to clean all of it.

Simon then glared at the two females in the middle of the room.

"I knew I would regret it, I just knew it." Wendy mumbled angrily and Ruby let out an awkward laugh.

"So…what happened over here?" Natsu asked as he extended both of his hands to the two girls, both of which were grateful and used his hand to pull themselves off the ground.

"Well, Ruby wanted to cook for Natsu and I offered to help her with the cooking considering the fact Ruby had never cooked before." Wendy then sighed, recalling the events of what had happened earlier.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Wendy was mixing the dough in a bowl as Ruby was standing in front of an oven._

" _So, what am I supposed to do again?" Ruby asked and Wendy sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in the span of just 5 minutes._

" _All you need to do is watch the meat and once it's done, in form me." Wendy said and Ruby suddenly paled._

" _Wait, the meat was supposed to in it?" Ruby asked and Wendy quickly turned back and saw dough that was covered in tinfoil paper in the oven._

 _It seemed alright, if it wasn't for the fact that the oven was at the max._

" _Quickly take it out before it-" before Wendy could say anything, a blast from the oven then caused all the dough inside to cover in the entire room as Ruby suddenly knocked over a large bag of flour._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"So to make the long story short, it was all Natsu's fault!" Ruby said, pointing at the Etherious who looked shocked.

"Why is it even my fault? I didn't even do anything!" Natsu said and Ruby glared at him.

"Because you forced me to cook for you, otherwise Wendy wouldn't have offered her help and none of this would have happened in the first place." Ruby said and Natsu sweat dropped.

"More like if you actually did what Wendy told you to, then there wouldn't be a mess." Natsu said, causing Ruby to blush in embarrassment.

"S-shut up!"

 _ **A few minutes later**_

After the events in the kitchen had passed, everyone was sitting at the dining room, enjoying their breakfast, all except Ruby who was forced to feed Natsu as if he were a king of some sort.

"Tch, this is really pissing me off." Ruby commented, eyebrows twitching as Natsu smirked at her.

"I'm a hundred percent sure that you're going to get a worse score than what you had before, it was probably just a fluke." Natsu quoted, using the exact words Ruby had said to him before as Ruby glared at him before throwing the same spoon she was feeding him with, at the black haired Etherious, who managed to catch it before it hit him.

"Shut up! You probably cheated or something!" Ruby said, causing Natsu to give her a deadpanned look.

"And please tell me, how could I have cheated?"

"Well, uh, you might have... I don't know!"

"Exactly! There was no possible way I could have cheated!"

The two then started bickering, causing the other three members to watch in amusement.

"Is this how you and I fight?" Ashley asked the blue haired female who could only shrug her shoulders in return.

"Maybe it is."

"Haha! Those two are so alike that they could even be siblings!" Simon commented, causing both Ashley and Wendy to nod their heads.

Ashley, who knew the Crystal Dragon Slayer longer than Wendy, could say that Ruby was exactly like Natsu, she was reckless in fights, she prioritize others before her own, and she cared for her friends a lot.

"Maybe those two are actually siblings but they don't know that?" Wendy joked, causing all three to laugh but they stopped when Natsu suddenly slammed his hands on the table.

"How about this then, you face me one on one, and the person that loses will have to follow the winner for one whole month, without any complaints at all." Natsu said and Ruby smirked.

"That's definitely better, you better be prepare your hands, cause my feet are killing me." Ruby said and Natsu responded with a smirk of his own.

"Oh, you might want to take back your words just in case." Natsu said and the two then started head butting each other, causing everyone to sigh.

Oh yes, they were definitely much alike after all.

Later that afternoon, Natsu and Ruby stood opposite from one another in the same training ground clearing as the other three members of the guild were standing from a safe distance.

"So, who'd you think will come out on top?" Wendy asked and Ashley placed a hand on her chin.

"Based on power, Natsu is definitely much more powerful, however when it comes to skill, Ruby is much better. It'll be a close match, that's for sure." Ashley said and Wendy nodded her head.

Simon then walked up to the middle and coughed into his hand.

"Are you two ready?" Simon asked as he turned to the two battlers.

"Bring it on!"

"I'm all fired up!"

"Alright then, then let the battle, begin!" as soon as he said those words, Natsu and Ruby charged at one another, repelling their opening attacks as they jumped back.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a large torrent of flames at Ruby, who blocked it by summoning a large green crystal. Ruby then jumped away from her original position.

" **Crystal Dragon's Roar**!" Ruby then shot out a blue beam from her mouth straight at Natsu who was barely able to dodge the attack and saw the attack completely destroying a tree.

'Better watch out for her attacks, don't want to be like that tree over there.' Natsu winced as he dodged punches and kicks that Ruby sent towards him before started a counterattack by kicking her legs, catching her off guard as Ruby was forced to jump back.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**!" Natsu then brought out his two hands and flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing.

Ruby summoned crystals around her to block and Natsu used that chance to charge at the brunette and begin his barrage of attacks.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Barrage**!" Natsu then coated his fists in flames as he started punching the crystals that Ruby used to block herself like a shield as Ruby was pushed back each time Natsu struck the crystal.

Ruby growled as she pushed back, catching Natsu off guard as she sent a kick at Natsu, pushing him back.

" **Crystal Dragon's Storm**!" Ruby then summoned crystals in her hands before firing a few dozen of them at Natsu.

Natsu managed to block each away from him as he then ignites both of his hands and combines the flame creating a unique larger flame.

"With a flame on the right hand... and a flame on the left hand... When you combine the flames together..." Natsu chanted with his eyes closed as he opened them.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames**!"

Natsu then threw the large fireball at Ruby whose eyes went wide at the attack as a blue crystal coated her hand.

" **Crystal Dragon's Fist**!" Ruby then punched the fireball headed at her, completely destroying it as Natsu was shocked by this.

" **Crystal Dragon's Storm**!" Ruby then summoned crystals in her hands before firing a few dozen of them at Natsu.

This time, Natsu was unable to guard against it and was struck by the attack, pushing him back.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then shot out a large torrent of flames at Ruby, who once again summoned crystals to block the attack.

"Tell me, is this all you've got? I'm not even trying over here." Ruby smirked, taunting the black haired Dragon Slayer who growled in return.

"Says you! You haven't been doing much anyways!" Natsu shouted back as a retort as he began thinking.

'There's got to be a way to break through her defenses!' Natsu thought as his mind went through the battle.

'Every move I make is countered by her crystals. Even my stronger moves are countered with ease.'

Ashley, noticing that Natsu was thinking, smiled.

'That's right Natsu. In a battle, no one can surpass your thinking abilities.' Ashley thought.

'Think Natsu, think! I just need to catch her off guard and I can land a blow on her. But what can I do?' Natsu thought, but Ruby wasn't going to let Natsu find a way.

" **Crystal Dragon's Roar**!" Ruby then shot out a blue beam from her mouth straight at Natsu, breaking his train of thought, as he jumped out of the way to avoid the attack.

"Tch, I'll think as we battle!" Natsu said to himself as he brought out his two hands and flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing.

The attack caused Ruby to jump back as Natsu shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Ruby who quickly summoned crystals to guard.

As soon as she dropped it, Natsu took that moment to attack again.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu then charged at Ruby and only in a matter of seconds appeared in front of her. Ruby was shocked by this as she blocked the attack with her hands as she jumped back.

This caused Natsu to realize something.

'Why didn't she use her crystal like before?' Natsu thought before he smirked.

'I got it now!'

Ruby cursed her luck as she was sure that Natsu caught her.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames**!"

Natsu then threw the large fireball at Ruby who quickly summoned a crystal in front of her to block the attack.

As soon as the flames died, Ruby had not expect Natsu to appear in front of her.

"Take this! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu then coated his fists in flames as he sent a powerful right hook at Ruby who cried out in pain as she landed on the ground.

Natsu smirked victoriously as Ruby slowly got off the ground.

'I can't let him beat me! I need to win!' Ruby thought as she decided to head on to the offensive side.

" **Crystal Dragon's Mace**!" Ruby then made a spiky mace using her crystals that formed in her right hand as she dashed at Natsu.

Ruby then sent a punch at Natsu using her left hand, something which he blocked but he was unable to block the next one where Ruby slammed the mace at him, sending him back.

Natsu then winced in pain as a bruise formed on his head, the place where Ruby had hit him.

'Damn I angered her, looks like it's time to get serious.'

Flames then erupted from Natsu's body as it danced around him while Ruby looked at him in shock.

'This heat…..it's intense!' Ruby thought as she closed her eyes.

'If he plans on finishing it now, then I will as well!' Ruby thought as blue energy suddenly surrounded her.

Everyone watching the battle could feel the power emitting from the two and felt nervous.

"Why are they planning on ending everything in one blow?" Happy suddenly asked and Ashley looked on.

"It's pride. Both of them think they can end it here, so they will." Ashley said.

"Take this! **Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**!"

"I won't give up! **Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: Diamond Shattering Storm**!"

Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames towards Ruby's direction while the brunette summons a large number of crystals overhead before she fired them straight at Natsu.

The two attacks collided with each other, creating an explosion that engulfed both Dragon Slayers.

The spectators had to cover their eyes from the smoke and once the smoke cleared, everyone saw both Natsu and Ruby standing in their place, barely affected by the explosion.

The two then smirked at one another and as they were about to go attack each other again, Ashley stopped them.

"Alright, time out!" Ashley said as the attention went towards her.

"A timeout? What do you mean? I was just about to finish this guy!" Ruby said and Natsu rolled his eyes,

"Why don't you look around you." Ashley said and the two looked around their surroundings and noticed that the area was completely destroyed.

"If you continue the fight then we'll have no cover from the enemies." Ashley said and the two sighed, realizing that she was right.

Natsu then walked up to Ruby and extended his hand towards her.

"Regardless, that was a great match, Ruby! Thanks!" Natsu gave her a toothy smile as Ruby blushed when she saw that and looked the other way.

"W-what do you think you're doing? Thanking me out of the blue." Ruby said, hiding the blush from Natsu who was confused and angering both Ashley and Wendy.

Natsu just shrugged it off and looked up at the sky and smiled.

'Maybe this life isn't so bad after all.'

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is it for the chapter. Sorry for the short and fast chapter. In the next chapter Natsu and Dragon Jaw will find out about Legion and Fairy Tail's hidden artifact. It's time to begin the Key of the Starry Night arc!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me**_

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE DECIDING WHICH NEW CROSSOVER FIC I SHOULD DO NEXT! VOTE ON IT!**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Hey there everyone! How's it going?!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So, I'm actually happy to see the amount of people already liking this story.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" ** _Moves/Attacks"_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel. Please support me! Find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Sinister Woods!**_

 _In the last chapter of "The Demon Dragon Slayer":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _Natsu just shrugged it off and looked up at the sky and smiled._

' _Maybe this life isn't so bad after all.'_

 _ **Normal POV**_

It'd been a few days since his fight with Ruby and ever since then, nothing eventful had happened in the guild, apart from the few amusing fights between Ashley and Wendy in the guild, both of which were trying to get Natsu's attention, it may seem normal to everyone but it got more interesting when Ruby decided that she wanted to get to know Natsu more as well as she greets him each time he exits his room and even sits close beside him while eating, this caused both Ashley and Wendy to stop arguing with one another and start a fight between the three girls causing Natsu to watch in awe at their fights and bringing Simon amusement.

Now, currently the Dragon Slayer was at the training grounds with Simon and Happy watching from the sidelines as he prepares to finish the last of the day's training.

The four of them were currently having a spar with the girls all teaming up against Natsu who was wearing a blindfold, finishing the last of his instincts training.

Ashley then sent a kick at Natsu's way, something which Natsu managed to avoid as Ruby came in from behind for a leg sweep at Natsu but he managed to jump up and pulled Ashley towards him before kicking her towards Ruby. Meanwhile, Wendy came in for a punch at Natsu while his back was turned but the Fire Dragon Slayer managed to catch the punch before pulling off a leg sweep of his own, tripping Wendy as the Angel Slayer fell to the ground.

Ruby then jumped in for a punch at Natsu but Natsu sidestepped as he avoided the attack but Ruby sent more and more punches his way, which made it hard for Natsu to avoid but the Etherious managed to catch one of her punches and sent her back with a kick to her gut.

However, Ashley wasn't done just yet as charged at Natsu head-on and sent a punch at the Fire Dragon Slayer's way, but he managed to dodge it by moving to the side and sent a kick at her back, sending her to the ground. Ruby and Wendy both came at Natsu from opposite sides, ready to attack him but Natsu ducked under to avoid their attacks as he grabbed their arms and threw them away from him.

"So, have I improved?" Natsu asked suddenly as he took off his blindfold and the three girls got up from the ground and swiped the dust away from their clothes.

"You definitely improved Natsu, it's safe to say that you don't need to worry about fighting blindly anymore!" Ashley said with a smile on her face as Natsu returned the smile with his signature toothy grin.

"It's all thanks to your training Ashley! I could never repay you for what you've done!" Natsu said happily as Ashley blushed at his words as she turned away from him, playing with her hair.

"N-no problem. I was happy to help." Ashley said softly.

And of course, that didn't sit too well with the other two who were obviously jealous as Ruby got behind Natsu and hugged him from behind.

"What about me, Natsu? I've to wake up early everyday just to help you with your training as well, you know?" Ruby whined cutely as Natsu blushed as he felt the brunette's soft mounds pressing on his back, but before he could say anything, Wendy then grabbed his left arm and placed it between her chest as Natsu's face started becoming more red because of that.

"And what about me? I make sure that you're fully healed after every training session, Natsu. It's not fair if you just give your thanks to them." Wendy pouted and to make it all the more worse (better) for the black haired mage, Ashley joined in and placed his remaining arm between her chest as well.

"Hey, Natsu complimented me! So why don't you guys just leave him alone!" Ashely glared at the other two who glared back at her, but Natsu's mind was unable to comprehend what on Earthland was happening right now, as the softness he was feeling from his back and both of his arms were making his mind all fuzzy.

Natsu then did the only thing a man with pride would do, and that was to faint to the ground.

"Natsu!" all three girls shouted in worry at Natsu's sudden fainting.

 _ **Later**_

Natsu then woke up on his bed and looked around and realized that there were no signs of the three females anywhere and he sighed in relief for that. It would have been a major problem if all three girls were all waiting for him to wake up in his room. Not only would they somehow be fighting over something, but they would all get possessive over him for some reasons.

Natsu then a placed a hand on his chin at that as he began to wonder.

Just why on Earthland were all three acting so clingy towards him. Were they scared about losing his attention to the others? That wasn't possible since he made sure all three were to get his attention as much as he could give, so why?

Natsu then shook his head at that as he began walking towards the bathroom, not knowing that he was as close to the answer than he has ever been.

Natsu then went to the dining room where he was instantly surrounded by the three girls worrying over him.

"Natsu are you alright?"

"Do you need any healing?"

"If you're not feeling well then you should go and rest."

Natsu then chuckled uneasily as he made his way through to the counter where Simon was also sitting.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine, you guys don't need to worry about me." Natsu said with a smile as the girls look at him unsurely but decided to trust him in the end.

"So what can we do today? I'm feeling bored." Natsu said as he leaned on the counter as Ashley sat right beside him as she leaned on the counter as well.

"Well, there's nothing left to teach you, so I guess all of us can take a day off." Ashley suggested as she smiled. A day off was a rare thing back when she had no control over her powers back in the day, so it was such a good thing she had managed to in the end, otherwise she would have never met Ruby and Simon or reunite with Natsu again. However, meeting Wendy again isn't considered to be one that she would have liked, though that's what she tells herself.

"Hmm?" Simon made a surprised noise, making everyone turn to him.

"What's up, Simon?" Natsu asked and the old man handed him the newspaper that he was reading.

Natsu took the paper and started reading it, causing him to smirk.

"I see…..well I guess this'll have to do then." Natsu said as Ashley looked over the pinkette's shoulder and started reading the contents of the newspaper.

 **Fairy Tail guild Holds Precious Artifacts located all over Fiore!**

Ashley smiled as well after reading the news.

"Who knew that we had a shot against them so soon?" Ashley smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

'I'll make them pay for nearly killing Natsu.' Ashley thought to herself, enraged by the image of Natsu nearly dying in front of her.

"A treasure? In Fairy Tail? I've never heard of them having such a thing." Wendy said as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"It doesn't matter." Natsu said bringing the attention to him as a determined look was plastered on his face before he punched his fist into his palm.

"What matters is finding those artifacts before they do and make them look like fools." Natsu said.

"And what do you plan on doing, if you do find the artifacts?" Simon asked curiously, causing Natsu to shrug.

"It all depends on what it is, if it's worth anything then it's better to just sell it off rather than keeping it, I guess." Natsu said causing everyone to look at him weirdly.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Natsu asked curiously.

"No, it's just that we never expected you to say something smart." Happy said as he flew over towards Natsu, causing Natsu's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"Hey! I can think of something smart from time to time too you know!" Natsu shouted in annoyance, causing everyone in the guild to laugh in amusement.

The next day, Natsu and the rest of the guild, minus Simon were all packed and ready to head out as they stood at the entrance of their guild.

Both Natsu and Wendy sported new looks as there was a chance that they would encounter Fairy Tail and they didn't want to take their chances.

Natsu was wearing a plain black undershirt, and dark grey combat pants, he was also wearing a red cloak that had a hood to cover his face when needed to.

Wendy was wearing one of the clothes Ruby had lent her which was a blue undershirt along with a white jacket with blue trims, with a hood, so she can cover herself if necessary and black combat pants.

"Remember to be careful, even though it's Fairy Tail, other guilds or even hunters may appear on your journey." Simon said, a hint of worry could be detected in his voice as Ruby rolled her eyes at her father figure.

Sometimes he was just too overprotective.

"You don't need to worry about a thing, we're going to kick their asses! Right Natsu?" Ruby asked as she slung her arm over Natsu, bringing him closer towards her. Her heart slightly beating as she did so.

"Yeah!" Natsu responded with a smirk while the two females behind the brunette were seething in anger at seeing the close distance between the two.

Happy, who was standing beside Natsu, was hiding a smile, seeing the angry looks on the females' faces.

'Natsu really has that charm that attracts girls to him.' Happy thought to himself, remembering the times in Fairy Tail where the Etherious had managed to attract some of the girls.

"Well, we're off!" Natsu said, waving at the old man as the group continued to walk until the old man was out of sight.

Simon then sighed as he looked up at the skies above him. 'You better protect them, Natsu.' Simon thought to himself before walking into the guild.

 _ **With the group**_

"So, is there any leads to these artifacts?" Natsu asked and Ashley took out the newspaper that Simon was reading earlier.

"Based on rumours alone, these artifacts are hidden in some of the ruins part of Fiore." Ashley said and Natsu groaned.

"But it'll take forever to locate all of these ruins AND trying to find the artifacts. By the time we're through with all of them, those bastards would have found them all!" Natsu said.

"Actually, there is some way we CAN locate them faster." Wendy said and Natsu turned to her.

"Really? How?"

"Well, obviously Fairy Tail are going to these ruins so that they may collect all of the artifacts. So, all we need to do is follow one of these groups and they'll just lead us to the artifacts." Wendy said and Ruby nodded her head.

"That's a nice plan, so now all we have to do detect their scent and just follow them!" Ruby said.

"Leave that to me!" Natsu said as he then closed his eyes and started sniffing the air around him.

However, no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to catch anyone's scent before he sighed disappointingly.

"Damn, they're too far away for me to sniff." Natsu said as he slumped down with Ashley patting his back in reassurance.

"Well, you can leave it to me then." Wendy said as she then closed her eyes as there was suddenly wind blowing around them, more specifically around Wendy.

"Wait, what is she doing?" Natsu asked.

"Based on the looks of it, she's tracing their scents as well, but this time by using the wind. Dragon Slayers has heightened senses, which include smell, but if they're completely miles away then there's no point."

"So she's doing it differently?" Ashley nodded her head.

"It's more of her using the air to detect their presence, after all the air surrounds us and as long as there is air and that it is not sucked up, Wendy can search for anyone at any time." Ashley said as the wind died down.

"I found them. They're quite a distance away from us, but if we start walking then we'll be able to catch up with them to wherever they're going two days' from now." Wendy said as she smiled.

"Alright! What are we waiting for? Let's hit the road!" Natsu said enthusiastically and with that the group began their journey to the ruins.

However, none of them could have expected that their journey wasn't as easy as any of them thought.

 _ **Line Break**_

"So where are we?" Natsu asked as he looked around the dense forest surrounding them.

"Hmm, judging from the map, it says here that we're in Sinister Woods, and it's rumoured to be practically a maze around here." Ruby said as she sat down on the grassy terrain.

"Oh and since we're already at a nice spot, could we take a break? I'm exhausted from all of that walking!" Ruby complained.

"I agree with her, we've been walking without rest and I'm pretty sure they'll take rests from time to time as well." Ashley said as she sat down as well with Wendy joining her.

"I'll go and take a look around here for some food." Natsu said as he began walking with his hands behind his head.

"Wait Natsu!" Ruby called out as Natsu turned back to face the brunette.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Be careful out there, there are plenty of monsters around here." Ruby warned but Natsu waved it off.

"I'm not scared of any monsters, besides I can blast them away." Natsu said but the serious look on Ruby's face told him a different story.

"You may be strong, but the monsters around here are definitely no pushovers, so keep that in mind before fighting any monsters." Ruby said and Natsu nodded his head before walking into the woods.

 _ **With Natsu**_

'I wonder if what she said was true.' Natsu thought to himself as he thought back to what Ruby told him a few minutes ago.

'But if there really is strong monsters around here, that'll be loads of fun!' Natsu thought excitedly, never noticing the pair of eyes watching his every step from a nearby bush.

The being hidden in the woods then let out a low growl but Natsu was too far to hear it.

Natsu continued on walking and when he arrived at a clearing, he suddenly stopped and turned back towards the entrance.

"Alright, whoever you are, come on out!" Natsu said as he engulfed his hands on fire.

"I'm going to give you a countdown from three and if you don't show up, I'm force you here!"

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Wait, Natsu!" a familiar voice called out to him as Ashley appeared from the entrance of the tree.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked, surprised to see his guild mate even though she wanted to rest back with the others.

"Well, I was worried about you after what Ruby told you." Ashley said with a small blush on her face as she avoided his gaze and played with her long hair.

Natsu smiled at his childhood friend but he was slightly confused about one thing.

Why couldn't he detect her scent? Normally the girls had different scents that were unique in their own way. Wendy smelled like strawberries, Ruby smelled like chocolate while Ashley smelled like (something) but currently, he couldn't detect her scent at all which was impossible, considering the fact that she was so close to him right now.

"Natsu, could you come over here for a moment?" Ashley asked suddenly as Natsu was shocked at her question.

"Natsu, I want to you to hold me again, like that time. I want to feel the warmth emitted from you. So, please Natsu?" Ashley asked and Natsu, not one to refuse a request from his loved ones, started walking closer towards the black haired beauty.

As he started walking towards her, a voice in his head sounded, one he hasn't heard from in a LONG time.

" **Natsu** , **don't go any closer**! **It's an illusion**!" Natasha's voice shouted and Natsu immediately stopped in his tracks before he examined Ashley closer.

To test what Natasha had just said, Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at 'Ashley' and instantly 'she' was destroyed, shocking Natsu.

Natsu was processing the thing that had just occurred before he turned back to the voice in his head.

'Hey Natasha, haven't heard you in a LONG time. Where've you been?' Natsu asked and he could instantly feel Natasha rolling her eyes.

' **Where else could I possibly have been when I'm stuck here**?' Natasha asked in annoyance and this time Natsu rolled his eyes.

'I meant what have you been doing since you haven't been talking in a long time.' Natsu asked.

' **Well I think that the writer completely forgot about me until he read through the previous chapters again**.' Natasha stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait what?" Natsu said confusedly, unsure as to what the demon in his mind had just said.

' **I was just kidding**. **Well you looked like you were having lots of fun with those girls so I didn't feel like disturbing you**.' Natasha said plainly as if it were normal.

But why did that hurt her heart so? She didn't feel anything for him, right?

Natsu frowned when he heard her reasoning. Even though he had loads of fun with Ashley and the others, he would never forget about Natasha. Although the two were different people, they were still considered as one.

'Natasha, even though I may have fun with the others, it wouldn't matter if YOU weren't having any fun at all. Besides, we're family, right?' Natsu asked, shocking Natasha with his words before she felt a smile crept up her face and giggle.

' **You say some really cliché things, you know**?' Natasha said and Natsu was just about to question her, he immediately turned his head towards the bushes.

"What was that?" Natsu asked, more to himself as he felt a dark presence coming from the direction in front of him.

Back with the resting group, Ashley immediately turned her attention to the very same dark presence Natsu was feeling.

"W-what is this?" Ashley asked and Ruby, who felt it as well silently cursed.

"That's why I didn't want Natsu going too far, there was something that I didn't mention to him. This forest is ruled by a very dangerous monster, one who has the strength to be as strong as you, Ashley in your Acnologia form." With that said, Ruby quickly got up.

"That means Natsu's in trouble!" Happy said worriedly.

"We have to get to Natsu, immediately." Ruby said with Wendy and Ashley getting up as well.

"Say no further, let's go!" and with that the three girls and Happy then ran, or in Happy's case, flew towards Natsu's direction.

 _ **With Natsu**_

"Show yourself you asshole! I'm not afraid of you!" Natsu yelled out as he was in his battle stance, ready to take on whatever that was headed his way.

The ground began to shake as Natsu felt the thing coming closer and closer towards him.

'Now!' at that moment, Natsu jumped out of the way as the monster erupted from the ground, creating a massive hole in it as the monster looked around before its eyes looked around and found Natsu glaring at it.

The monster then roared causing the trees surrounding them to be blown back by the force backing his roar.

Natsu, however, stood his ground and stood tall, examining the massive creature in front of him.

It was a monster with a massive size, towering over Natsu, its rock-hard body was covered with scales. It also has a large tail that were covered with spikes.

The monster then charged at Natsu who engulfed his hands with flames, Natsu avoided the attack before he sent a punch at the monster, however he was shocked when he saw his attack did no damage to it.

The monster then swung its massive tail at Natsu, sending the Etherious flying into a nearby tree, breaking it.

"What on Earthland is this thing?" Natsu asked as he got up from the attack.

' **Uh oh** , **this is bad**. **I never expected that it lives here of all places**.' Natasha said.

'Wait, you know what that is, Natasha?' Natsu asked.

' **I sure do, that thing's called the Tyrant** **and it's one of the most powerful monster that roams around Ishgar. Its strength can be compared to some lower tier dragons**.' Natasha explained and Natsu immediately smirked at what he heard.

"That's all I needed to hear!" Natsu said as he charged at the Tyrant again.

The monster then swung its arm at Natsu who jumped over it before he fired a torrent of flames at the monster.

The attack seemed to have done no damage to the monster as it looked unharmed before it grabbed Natsu.

Natsu tried his best to get out of the monster's grip but it was too strong.

The monster then opened its mouth as a dark black ball appeared in front of it as it began charging up its attack.

Natsu continued to struggle as he tried to get out of the monster's grip.

'Damn it, is this where it all ends?' Natsu thought to himself, gritting his teeth.

"Let him go!" someone shouted as the monster cried out in pain before releasing Natsu from his grasp.

Natsu then dropped to the ground and made some distance away from Tyrant.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Natsu turned back and saw Ruby and Wendy.

"I thought I told you to be careful." Ruby said with a glare and Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that."

"Uhh guys, a little help here?' Ashley shouted as she and Happy avoided another attack from the Tyrant.

Tyrant then sent a right hook at Ashley as Happy was forced to drop her but Natsu was able to grab her in time before she reached the ground.

"Just dropping in?" Natsu joked as Ashley smiled as Natsu placed her on the ground with Ruby and Wendy running towards them.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ruby asked and Natsu smirked in response.

"I say that we beat it up!" Natsu said and Ruby smirked as well.

"I like that idea!" Wendy and Ashley both sighed before they smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's show how strong we are!" Ashley said and Natsu engulfed his body with flames.

"I'm all fired up!"

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is it for the chapter. Sorry for the short and fast chapter. In the next chapter Natsu and the rest will take on the Beast of Sinister Woods, Tyrant. Will they be able to pull out victorious? Or will they lose it all? Find that out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me**_

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Hey there everyone! How's it going?!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So, I'm actually happy to see the amount of people already liking this story.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Yup so enjoy reading. Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" ** _Moves/Attacks"_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel. Please support me! Find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **ANOTHER SIDE NOTE: Probably one of the worst chapters I've ever written, so keep that in mind, alright?**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Dragon Jaws Vs Tyrant!**_

 _In the last chapter of "The Demon Dragon Slayer":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's show how strong we are!" Ashley said and Natsu engulfed his body with flames._

" _I'm all fired up!"_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**!" Natsu then engulfs his entire body in flames and then propels himself towards the massive beast in front of him, striking it directly, but it seems to have done nothing to it but anger it, as it roared out, attempting to swipe its massive claws at Natsu who jumped back, giving Ashley and Ruby a chance to attack the Tyrant.

"Ruby, help me up!" Ashley shouted, gaining a nod from the brunette as she closed her eyes.

" **Crystal Dragon's Royal Gems**!" Ruby then created, before firing a few crystals at the Tyrant's direction before stopping midair. The crystals began to grow bigger, making a flat surface as Ashley jumped from one to another, as she ascended towards the monster's head.

" **Apocalypse Dragon's Wing Strike**!" Ashley then stuck out her hands out as black flames started covering them, taking the form of what looks like Dragons' wings as she charged in for an attack.

The Tyrant merely stood in place, roaring out loud, as the soundwaves emitted from the beast proved too much for Ashley as she quickly descended to the ground, jumping back before the Tyrant could crush her under its foot.

" **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack**!" Wendy then stuck her hands out as wind started covering them before she started swinging her arms at the beast in front of her, in an attempt to move it back with the wind, but it was much too heavy than she had expected as the wind looked like it had barely affected it.

The Tyrant then attempted to attack Wendy by swinging by its tail at the blue haired female but she managed to jump out of the way, allowing Ruby free to attack it.

" **Crystal Dragon's Roar**!" Ruby then shot out a blue beam from her mouth straight at the Tyrant. However, just like Wendy's attack, it looked like it bounced off the Tyrant and all it did was provoking it even more.

"Damn it." Ruby cursed before she dodged an attack.

" **Apocalypse Dragon's Roar**!" Ashley then shot out a massive blast of fire from her mouth at Tyrant.

The Tyrant then roared out as it fired off a white beam at Ashley, the white beam vaporizing the flames as it headed towards Ashely.

Natsu quickly dived in and pushed both of them out of the way before the beam could even strike them.

The effect of the attack? Well it completely destroyed the ground where Ashley once stood.

"S-such strength…." Ruby said in slight fear before she shook her head. She wasn't going to let that thing beat her!

" **Crystal Dragon's Storm**!" Ruby then summoned crystals in her hands before firing a few dozen of them at the beast's direction.

The crystals seem to have done something to the beast as it took a step back from the force of the attack, encouraging Ruby to attack it even more.

" **Crystal Dragon's Moon Shatter**!" Ruby's hands then turned pinkish as she placed her hands together as a pink orb appeared in front of her before she fired it at the Tyrant.

However, the Tyrant then glowed a bright white colour as the beam reflected the attack towards the brunette.

Ruby quickly ducked in order to avoid the attack as the rest ran over towards her.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Ashley asked in worry as Ruby waved her hand at her friend.

"I'm fine, but this dang thing is just taking all of our attacks as if it were nothing!" Ruby said in anger as she punched her hand in anger.

"Not just that, but it can reflect our attacks back at us too." Wendy said.

"That thing's hide is too tough, we should probably get away before anything." Ashely suggested.

"No." Natsu said as everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean, no? This thing is practically stronger than all of us!" Ruby said as Natsu looked at her.

"And if we just leave it here, then what's going to happen? It'll probably destroy everything in its path, meaning that the guild would probably get hit. And it's not just the guild, nearby towns would be destroyed as well!" Natsu said as everyone kept quiet, but Natsu kept going, looking at the beast towering over them.

"I don't care about what's going to happen. You girls can go if you like. But I'm staying." Natsu said determinedly.

The three girls that stood behind him and smiled at what he said. It was just like him to never give up from a fight after all.

"Tch, after a speech like that, do you really think we'd let you go fight this thing all by yourself?" Ruby asked as she stood beside him.

"We'll fight alongside you, Natsu." Wendy smiled as she too walked up beside him.

"We won't give up too! We'll show him just how tough we all are!" Ashley said, standing beside Wendy as she cracked her knuckles.

Natsu looked at all of them in shock, before he smirked.

It was time!

"Alright then, let's go!" and with that Natsu charged at the beats first, with the three girls closely behind him.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then stopped before he fired off a torrent of flames from his mouth at the monster.

The flames then struck the Tyrant's face, causing it to step back.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar**!"

Wendy then shot out a massive blast of air at the Tyrant, pushing it further back, allowing Ruby and Ashley free to attack it.

"Ashley, let's rock!" Ruby said, getting a nod from her.

" **Crystal Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

" **Apocalypse Dragon Iron Fist**!"

A blueish magical aura surrounded Ruby's hand while black flames surrounded Ashley's as both females then struck the Tyrant's gut, causing it to roar out in pain, and when it did, Ashley's eyes then widened in realization.

'I get it now!'

Ashley and Ruby quickly jumped out of the way before the Tyrant could attack them as Ashley had everyone regroup.

"I finally found a way for us to beat it." Ashley said, as everyone's eyes widened at what they heard.

"Really? How?!" Natsu asked as Ashley then nodded at Ruby who instantly knew what she was planning as Ruby shielded the group with crystals.

"Now, the Tyrant's body, allows it to negate magical power directed into it, which is why it was able to repel and withstand our magical attacks so easily." Ashley explained before she turned to the monster who was, trying to recover from the latest damage it took.

"So, because its armour is usually meant to block off magical spells, which means it'll be unable to take physical attacks." Ashley said as Natsu smirked at what he heard.

"So that means, we'll have to hit it with everything we've got, right!" Natsu said and Ashley smiled as well, nodding her head.

"Awesome!" Natsu said as the Tyrant, now recovered glared at the group as it roared out angrily at them.

"Well then, now that we've got a plan, let's go!" Natsu said as Wendy tilted her head to the side.

"What's the plan?" the blue haired angel asked as Natsu, Ruby and Ashley held their fists up high.

"To punch that thing to death!" the three of them said simultaneously, causing Wendy to sweat drop at the simplicity of their so called 'plan'.

'It's like I'm dealing with three different Natsu's!' Wendy thought before she sighed and joined them.

The four then began running towards the Tyrant, and because of its massive bulk, it was unable to move as quickly as them and could only watch.

"Natsu, could you give us all some cover?" Ashley shouted, getting an 'okay' from the Etherious.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**!"

Natsu then brought out his two hands and flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing, Natsu then swung his hands, causing the flames to be fired at the monster's direction.

The Tyrant then fired a white beam from its mouth, vaporizing the flames immediately, but suddenly, the four mages were suddenly gone from sight, causing the Tyrant to look around frantically.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu then emerged from the ground, punching the beast's belly, causing it to cry out in pain.

"I'm next! **Crystal Dragon's Iron Fist**!" A blueish magical aura surrounded Ruby's hand as she proceeded to strike the Tyrant's back, sending it forward towards Wendy, who had hid her presence using the wind as torrents of wind surrounded her hands.

" **Sky Angel's Charging Wind**!" Wendy then charged forward, her fist striking the armour of the monster, stopping its movements.

'It stopped moving?' Natsu thought, noticing lack of movements from the beast as Ashley appeared from the sky.

" **Apocalypse Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Ashley's fist was surrounded by black flames as she then sent a punch at the Tyrant's head, causing it to crash to the ground as Ashley stood on its body with a satisfied grin on her face.

"We did it!" Ashley cheered as the four regrouped and began cheering over their victory.

"Say Wendy, how'd you manage to nullify its movements like you did before?" Natsu asked and Wendy smiled at him.

"Ah, you've noticed it? Well, my attack managed to strike one of its pressure points, allowing it to stop its movements immediately." Wendy explained as Natsu listened with interest.

"Pressure points?" Natsu asked confusedly.

"Pressure points are points of the body that are sensitive to pressure." Ashley said as Natsu nodded his head in understanding.

"I see, so when pressure is forced on that particular area, it can immobilize the target?" Natsu asked, getting a nod from Wendy.

"Alright then, let's head on our journey. I don't feel any more comfortable hanging around here anymore." Ruby said with Wendy and Ashley nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait, where's Happy? I thought he was with you girls?" Natsu asked as Ruby gasped in realization.

"Now I know, what I was forgetting about! Don't worry I have him over here." Ruby said as she held out a blue crystal and everyone took a look inside to see Happy sleeping inside of it peacefully.

"Woah, you can even keep living objects inside those crystals?" Natsu asked in amazement as Ruby stuck her chest out proudly.

"Of course I can!" but before the brunette could brag anymore, a loud roar came from nearby as everyone turned to the source of the roar, the very same Tyrant they had defeated a few minutes ago.

"No way, but I thought we managed to beat it?" Ruby said in shock and that was when the monster started glowing brightly.

Wendy's eyes widened in shock, recognizing the glow as she turned to the group.

"This is bad, that thing is recovering all the damage it had sustained during the battle." Wendy said.

"We can't just let it recover now, can we?" Natsu asked as he charged towards the beast and just when he was about to send a punch at it, a force then send him flying back.

"Natsu!" the girls shouted in worry as the Etherious crashed on the ground in front of them.

"I'm fine, but what did I hit? A barrier of some sorts?" Natsu asked as Ashley helped him up.

"Probably to prevent anyone from stopping it from recovering." Ashley said as Natsu cursed.

"Damn, so what do we do now?" Natsu asked as the monster had finished recovering and roared out loudly.

"What we do best. Fight it!"

The monster then fired a white beam from its mouth at them, causing them to jump out of the way as the ground vaporized.

"Tch, this is getting annoying! **Crystal Dragon's Moon Shatter**!" Ruby's hands then turned pinkish as she placed her hands together as a pink orb appeared in front of her before she fired it at the Tyrant.

The Tyrant then took the attack as if it were nothing before swiping his arm at Ruby, striking her directly as she was sent flying towards the trees.

"Ruby! Why you….. **Apocalypse Dragon's Burning Strike**!"

Ashley then shot out flames from her hands at the beast in front of her.

The flames then engulfed the monster's body, but just like the earlier attacks before, it did nothing to it as it ignored the flames before swinging its tail at Ashley who blocked the attack, but the force and size of it sent her back.

But Ashley didn't let that stop her from doing nothing, Ashley then grabbed the massive tail, gripping onto it tightly.

"Natsu, Wendy, go and attack it!" Ashley said, trying her hardest to not let the beast go.

Natsu and Wendy then turned to face one another and nodded their heads as the black haired Etherious took off, at a much faster speed, towards the Tyrant's direction, avoiding its attacks along the way.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar**!"

Wendy then shot out a massive blast of air at Natsu's direction as he smirked, engulfing his hands with flames.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu then jumped up, as Wendy's attack served as a boost as he floated towards the beast, gaining momentum along the way before sending a powerful punch at the Tyrant's head, causing it to stumble from the force of his punch.

Ashley quickly let go of the beast's tail as she retreated back, with Wendy helping Ruby up who was in a slight daze.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked as Ruby shook her head as she turned to the blue haired angel.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Ruby said as Wendy helped her up.

"How's the fight going?" Ruby asked and Wendy smiled, pointing to the fight where Natsu and Ashley were fighting the monster in front of them.

" **Apocalypse Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Ashley's fist was surrounded by black flames as she then sent a punch at Tyrant's head, causing it to cry out in pain as it lowered down, allowing Natsu to get a clear hit on it.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**!" Natsu then engulfs his entire body in flames and then propels himself towards the massive beast in front of him, striking it directly, the force then sent the monster back slightly.

But Natsu wasn't done yet, oh no. Natsu then grabbed the monster's scales before emitting heat onto his hands before he started climbing the beast.

As soon as he reached the top, Natsu started sending a barrage of his **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** on the beast's head, causing to move its head frantically in pain as it then flung Natsu away as the Etherious landed next to the girls safely.

"Tch, that damn thing still has plenty of energy left." Natsu said as he panted softly.

"We're definitely running out of magic, that's undeniable. But we can't give up just yet. We need to make sure we hit it with everything we've got so that it'll be gone for good." Ashley said and Natsu then looked at the girls before his eyes stopped on Ruby and his eyes widened.

"Ruby, could you make a crystal-like barrier that could surround that thing?" Natsu asked suddenly and Ruby, although confused, nodded her head.

"What's up Natsu? You got a plan?" Ashley asked and Natsu smirked.

"Just follow my lead, and Ruby once I give you the signal, I want you to set up the biggest barrier you could make, alright?" Ruby then nodded her head as Natsu then took off towards the beast.

"Hey big, fat and ugly! Why don't you try and hit me!" Natsu taunted, and it seems as if the taunting had worked as the Tyrant roared out angrily before firing white beams at Natsu in an attempt to stop him from progressing forward.

' **Yo Natsu** , **I don't know if that was such a good idea to head into line of fire by yourself**.' Natasha said as Natsu just chuckled.

'I have a plan, just trust me.' Natasha then read his thoughts and chuckled.

It was just like him to be as reckless as that.

' **Well go ahead then**! **Kick his butt**!' Natasha cheered.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at the beams in front of him but they vaporized into thin air quickly and Natsu had to jump out of the way in order to avoid the attack. The Tyrant continued on firing its white beam at Natsu who continued on running.

"I'm not done yet, **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu, once again fired off a torrent of flames from his mouth at the beast, but only to the sharp eyes, there was a tint of black in the flames.

And this time the flames managed to push the beam back for a few seconds before it vaporized once again.

Natsu noticed this as he looked at his hand.

'Hey Natasha, what was that?' Natsu asked and all he got was chuckling.

' **Looks like your training paid off after all**.' Natasha said happily, confusing him, but he didn't let that stop him as he continued running towards the mighty beast.

Natsu then channeled his flames on his fist as a mark then appeared on his hand unknowingly.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Normally Natsu's orange-red flames would have covered his fist, but this time, it was black flames that covered it, the black being much darker than Ashley's as the punch sent the monster soaring into the air, crashing into the ground, creating a small tremor around the area.

Natsu then looked at his hand in shock before shaking his head.

"Ruby, do it now!" Natsu called out, getting a nod from Ruby, who also broke out of her shock, as Ruby closed her eyes as a giant purple crystal emerged from the ground, creating a wall between the monster and the mages.

The Tyrant then got up and charged at the wall, but the wall was sturdy enough to handle it as it stood strong.

"It's time to end it!" Natsu said with a smirk his flames completely surrounding him as he got nods from the girls.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**!"

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: Diamond Shattering Storm**!"

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: Dragon's Wrath**!"

" **Angel Slayer's Secret Arts: Whitening Archangel**!"

Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames towards the Tyrant's direction.

Ruby then closes her eyes as she summons a large number of crystals overhead before she fired them straight at the Tyrant.

Ashley then started concentrating as large amounts of flames started surrounding her as she held her hands out towards the Tyrant, as she did so, a silhouette of a Dragon appeared behind her as she fired a massive blast at it.

Wendy's wings then glowed brightly as she flew into the air, her wings then began to spread out as her wings then 'pointed' at the Tyrant's direction before firing a large magical beam at it.

The four attacks then broke through the crystal wall; struck the beast directly as it roared loudly in pain, causing a major explosion to engulf it.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone could see the beast lying on the ground, lifeless.

Natsu then dropped to the ground, tired as he began panting heavily.

"Man, that was really exhausting." Natsu commented as the girls dropped to the ground as well.

"I agree with you on that. Never expected that thing to be so damn resilient though." Ruby said.

"Well, I say we should just leave, no matter how tired we may be, the less time we stay here the better." Ashley said and no one disagreed with her as the four then started walking away.

A few minutes after they walked away, a figure then walked to the very same battlefield.

"To think they would have been able to beat the King of Sinister Woods." The figure said as it looked at its lifeless body before chuckling.

"The King of Devils is reawakening soon, very soon." And with that the figure laughed maniacally before disappearing into the shadows.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well that is it for the chapter. Sorry for the short and fast chapter. Also another note, I will try and stop myself from writing groups up against monsters, geez, that's really difficult….but anyways, Dragon Jaw continued their journey to find Fairy Tail, and who was the figure at the end? Read more to find out!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Alright can't wait to see more!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Also sorry about how bad and short this chapter is, I hope you can forgive me**_

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: *Busy typing on the computer***_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: *Sneaks behind him with a smirk on his face* Wake up!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: GAH! *Falls down chair before glaring at Natsu* I was already awake you asshole!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: *Shrugs* you needed that.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Do you want to have pink hair again?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: *Pales* Alright guys, enjoy this chapter that the awesome Christopher Dragkrow has worked so hard on!**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

 _ **Disclaimer: Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" _ **Moves/Attacks"**_

' _ **T**_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

 _ **Chapter 9: Nightly Outings!**_

 _In the last chapter of "The Demon Dragon Slayer":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _To think they would have been able to beat the King of Sinister Woods." The figure said as it looked at its lifeless body before chuckling._

" _The King of Devils is reawakening soon, very soon." And with that the figure laughed maniacally before disappearing into the shadows._

 _ **Normal POV**_

After their tiring battle against the Tyrant, the Dragon Jaw guild members decided to head over to a nearby clearing with a pristine lake to rest.

Currently, the group was making most of their rest in the clearing that they were in, while enjoying the serenity that it brings them.

"I can't believe you kept me in your crystal for most of the fight, Ruby." Happy pouted at the brunette who was trying to sleep.

Ruby then opened her eyes to look at the blue Exceed and just shrugged before closing her eyes again, this caused Happy to whine at her saying that he wanted to help fight against the monster and prove himself or whatnot, preventing her from going to sleep as the Crystal Dragon Slayer inwardly sighed at her current predicament as she looked on jealously at the male Dragon Slayer beside her.

Natsu, on the other hand, was gifted with the chance to sleep peacefully, seeing as he was not being disturbed by his partner. That and he used a lot of magical power in the battle against the King of Sinister Forest. So he needed plenty of rest.

Beside him were Ashley and Wendy, who were both leaning on his shoulder, while doing so, they were also glaring at each rather heatedly.

Nothing too surprising about that, but if you were wondering as to WHY they were at each other's throats again.

When Natsu decided to sleep against a tree with his back against the bark of it. Both girls planned to let him sleep on their own laps, but when they tried to initiate their plan, they noted that they were about to do the same thing and would have fought had it not been for the fact that Natsu was sleeping peacefully.

So they opted to rest on his shoulder as they too were tired from the fight with the Tyrant.

The group had been staying there for a few hours at most before Natsu woke up. With that, the group ventured off towards the exit of the forest and like Ruby had mentioned before, it was a maze and there were times where the group found themselves in the same area time and time again.

And for some odd reason, Happy was unable to fly out of the forest to see where the exit is.

It was until Wendy decided to use the wind to guide them out of the forest.

It had been around noon when they attempted to leave the forest, it had been hours since they had been trapped in there, considering the fact that the sun was already setting.

"Damn, that was tiring." Natsu panted tiredly as he placed a hand on a tree for support as he exited the Sinister Woods. Behind him were Ashley, Wendy, Ruby and Happy, all of which were tired from walking a long distance as well.

"At the very least, the town is nearby from here." Ruby stated as she looked at the map.

"How nearby are we talking about?" Ashley asked.

"Around 2 minutes at the very least." Ruby responded.

"Alright then! Let's get going to that town!" Natsu said with excitement as if he was never tired in the first place.

This caused the girls to grin at his never ending energy as a dirty thought came to mind as they blushed slightly.

'How long would he last in bed?'

Natsu was confused, seeing the blush on their faces but didn't question it.

Ah, ignorance is truly a bliss.

Anyways, back to the story, the group decided to head towards the nearby town, while keeping track of the Fairy Tail members' movements to make sure they wouldn't stay behind if they were to stay in said town.

The Dragon Jaw members then entered a town that was named, "Okinawa Town", and quickly went to find a hotel to stay in for the night.

They managed to find one with hot springs, much to the girls' delight, as they each got a room before heading over to the hot springs to relax.

 _ **Later**_

"Ah, this is the life!" Ruby sighed out happily as she stretched her hands out wide as she, Wendy and Ashley submerged themselves in the warm water.

All of them sighed as they let the water ease the weariness of their bodies and relieve the stress that were on their minds.

"I agree, this is a very nice feeling." Wendy said happily, letting the water do its magic.

Ashley didn't say anything but everyone could see that she was content based on the look on her face.

"Oh yeah, where's Natsu at?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"He said that he'll go to the hot springs when he felt tired." Wendy responded.

"Ah, I thought he was being silent and trying to peek at us." Ruby smiled cheekily as Wendy sighed as she shook her head.

She remembered the time during their practice for the Grand Magic Games when Natsu, Gray, Jet and Droy tried to sneak a peek at them while they were in the hot springs.

'All he needed to do was asked and I would have showed him everything.' Wendy thought to herself with a small blush on her face as she shook her head, ridding the thoughts from her mind, hoping that her guild mates did not notice.

Unfortunately for her, Ruby was the one that noticed it.

"Ah? And what is our resident Angel thinking about that would cause her to blush like that?" Ruby asked in a teasing voice as she moved over towards the blue haired girl.

"N-nothing!" Wendy said, slightly scared at what the brunette was thinking as she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh, and are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with Natsu?" Seeing that Wendy had flinched a bit made Ruby's smile grow wider.

"So it DOES have something to do with him. How about you share some of those juicy details with us?" Ruby asked, pointing to both herself and Ashley who was sitting at the edge of the hot springs, listening on to the conversation quietly.

"It has nothing to do with him, and even if it does, I wouldn't tell you anyways." Wendy responded as Ruby pouted at that.

This started a small argument between the two as Ashley decided to exit the hot springs quietly, not wanting to bring attention to herself.

'So much for peace and quiet.' Ashley thought to herself as she went to the changing room.

Ashley decided to leave the hot springs and head to the hotel entrance.

To her surprise, she saw Natsu coming out from his room.

"Oh hey there Ashley. I thought you would be in the hot springs longer." Natsu said and Ashley gave him a deadpanned look.

"I would've had it not been for those two inside." Ashley said and Natsu chuckled.

Just then, Natsu's stomach began to growl as the Etherious rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Looks like I'm kind of hungry from all of that walking." Natsu said as Ashley giggled.

"Not surprising at all." Ashley teased as Natsu chuckled as well.

"Do you want to come along with me? We could eat together?" Natsu offered and Ashley's eyes stated shining at the opportunity she was handed.

"Or we could wait for the two to-" However, before Natsu could finish his sentence, he

"NO! I mean, no, it's fine, let's go right now. In fact, I suddenly feel really hungry." Ashley said with a smile as she started pulling a confused Natsu, who managed to put on his hood, out of the hotel.

'That's weird.' Natsu thought but didn't dwell on it too much.

'This is my chance to be alone with Natsu, I better hurry it up before those two come along.' Ashley thought.

The two then began walking around town, looking for a place to eat, but even as they passed a few of them, they didn't stop.

The two were having a nice chat with each other as if they were old friends, and technically they were.

Natsu was feeling happy that he was able to get the chance to bond more with Ashley, seeing as most of the time spent was on training. But he was confused as to why his heart would pound whenever the Dragon Slayer would get close with him.

It was weird.

Ashley, on the other hand, was feeling over the moon as she chatted with Natsu happily. She rarely has the chance to talk with him alone anymore considering the fact that Wendy and Ruby would always join their training sessions, making it harder for her to be alone with the only man she'll ever love.

Ashley blushed when she had thought of that. Though, she wasn't lying, she had fallen in love with him ever since they were children and her feelings grew when he returned to her life. However, even she knew that she wasn't the only one fighting for the Etherious's love.

Ashley growled slightly, remembering the times when Wendy and Ruby would get affectionate with the black haired man.

'I'll put them in their place the next time I see them do that.' Ashley thought, not realizing that she had been blocking out the entire conversation Natsu had with her.

"-shley, Ashley, Ashley!" Natsu shouted in the end, snapping the black haired girl from her thoughts as she looked at him.

"Y-yeah, what is it?" Ashley asked.

"Are you alright? You zoned out on me back there." Natsu asked, a concerned look on his face as Ashley smiled at him.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm perfectly fine, I was just thinking about some stuff." Ashley responded as Natsu just nodded his head.

"Alright then, let's go!" Natsu said with a toothy grin as he extended his hand out to her, this shocked Ashley but she soon smiled as she accepted his hand and the two began walking hand in hand.

'This day couldn't possibly get any better.' Ashley thought with a grin on her face.

After walking for a few more minutes, they managed to find a nice looking restaurant at the end of town and decided to head in there.

They were greeted by a waitress who brought them to their seats and took their orders.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Natsu asked as Ashley just shrugged her shoulders.

"Its fine, I mean, it's definitely different from all the normal restaurants we eat in." Ashley responded, remembering all the times when the group would go out of town and eat at a local restaurant.

Natsu just shrugged in response as Ashley decided to ask a question that had been bothering her for quite some time.

"So, where's Happy at?" Ashley asked and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"He said he was feeling tired, so he decided to stay at the hotel to rest. And knowing him, he's probably ordering some fish with room service." Natsu said as Ashley giggled at that.

Minutes later, the food arrived in front of them and Natsu immediately started gobbling down the food in front of him and Ashley would scold him for lack of table manners, all of this in front of the waitress who giggled.

"You two seem like a nice couple." She commented before leaving the table as Ashley blushed immensely while Natsu was confused by her words.

The two managed to shrug off her comment before returning their attention back to their food.

After they were done, they left the restaurant, with Natsu paying for the meal, and decided to explore the town, just to see what they could do to pass the time.

The two began wandering around town before they arrived at the centre of the town where they saw a ton of people walking around there in a specific area as booths were set up all around.

"Wow, is there some sorts of festival going on or something?" Natsu asked as he looked at the brightly coloured LED's that were hung around the lampposts surrounding them. He was also wondering how he had missed it the first time they went to town.

"I think there is." Ashley responded with a shrug, not knowing as well, but she looked quite intrigued.

The two walked over towards an elderly woman who was sitting on a fountain.

"Excuse me miss, I was wondering what all of this is about." Natsu asked and the woman gave him a small smile.

"Ah, you two must be a visitors. Well, you have perfect timing then. Today marks the day of the _"Gratitude Festival"._ It's where we give thanks for good harvest and such and at the end, there'll be a fireworks display." The elderly woman explained and Natsu thanked her before walking back.

"Well, looks like there are things we can do after all." Natsu said with a smile on his face as Ashley nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, let's not hesitate any longer and enjoy the festival!" Ashley said excitedly as she began pulling Natsu towards the festival again.

Natsu then smiled as he let himself get dragged around for the second time of the night but when they stopped all of a sudden, Natsu was confused until Ashley removed his hood, causing Natsu's eyes to widen.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" Natsu asked, quickly putting his hood to cover his head before people would notice him as Ashley shot him a pout.

"How are we supposed to have a proper date if you keep covering your face like that?" Ashley asked and Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"...HUH!?" Natsu took a step back in disbelief while blushing, Ashley also soon began to blush as she realized what she had said.

"Ah! W-w-wait! I-I-I I didn't mean it like that!" She waved her hands frantically as she felt her heart beating extremely hard.

'Ahh! I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I think before speaking?!' Ashley berated herself in her own head before coughing into her hand, trying to shrug off the blush on her face.

"Well, what I meant to say was...you shouldn't be afraid of being found out, after all, your hair is a different colour and your face changed a little, so….." She ended it nervously as she scratched her cheek with an awkward smile.

Natsu let her words process in his mind before deciding to take off his hood, revealing his facial features to the entire world to see as he gave the girl in front of him a smile.

"Alright then, let's go and enjoy everything this festival has to offer!" Natsu said as he, once again, offered his hand to Ashley who gladly took it and intertwined their fingers together.

As they were walking, Natsu couldn't help but take a glance at Ashley who was beaming happily as she looked around the festival.

'I guess being on a date is more fun than I thought.' Natsu thought to himself as a smile crept up his face.

The two continued to walk around the festival, and as the two walked they bought some sushi, strawberries and ice-cream to satisfy their taste buds, despite already eating.

"Hey Natsu." Ashley called out as Natsu turned to her only to see a spoon full of some ice-cream in front of him.

"Say ahh~" Ashley said with a playful tone as Natsu blushed at the tone she used but relented as he opened his mouth, letting her feed him.

"So, how does it taste?" Ashley asked as Natsu swallowed the cold treat with a smile.

"I don't usually like ice-cream, but it tastes amazing." Natsu said as Ashley smiled as well as her view of the Dragon Slayer was blocked by another spoon with some ice-cream on it.

"It's my turn to feed you." Natsu said with a smile as Ashley just opened her mouth, allowing Natsu to feed her, the same way she did to him.

"So, how is it?" Natsu asked with a smile as Ashley blushed but had a smile on her face as well.

"It's really good!" Ashley said as the passersby just looked at the two. They didn't look at them because they looked handsome and beautiful respectively, but it was because the two of them were emitting a calming aura that made everyone look at the unconsciously.

Of course, there were the jealous glares from the opposite sexes. The males glared at Natsu and the females glared at Ashley. However one similar conclusion was reached by both parties.

They looked like one damn cute couple.

Later, they realized that the fireworks display was about to start, this caused Ashley to be excited.

"Hey Natsu, let's go and watch the fireworks display!" Ashley said excitedly as she then pulled Natsu towards the large crowd who were just as excited to watch the fireworks display.

"Aww, it's too crowded around here!" Ashley said with a pout.

She really wanted to watch the fireworks display up close since it was one of the main attractions of the festival.

Natsu then looked around and saw a large building nearby and from that angle, it looked to be perfect to watch the fireworks. Even better than the front of the crowd.

Natsu then grabbed the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer's hand, bringing her close to him.

Ashley quickly blushed at the contact as she turned to face him.

"Natsu? What is it?" Ashley asked as the black haired male just smiled at her as he then carried her bridal style, causing her to yelp in surprise as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's go and watch this somewhere with a better view." Natsu said as Ashley could only nod as the black haired Dragon Slayer jumped into the air at a high length.

Ashley then nuzzled closer to Natsu's body, enjoying the warmth that was being emitted of his body.

Natsu then landed softly on the large building before placing Ashley on the ground.

Ashley frowned a bit as she wanted to feel more of the warmth, but chose not to say anything.

Just then the fireworks were then shot into the sky, making all sorts of shapes in different sizes into the night sky as Ashley watched the display in awe as stars were currently present in her eyes.

Natsu was right, it definitely was a better viewing spot.

Natsu saw the happy look the girl's face and he smiled as well before turning back towards the show.

As long as Ashley was happy, then he would be fine.

Though he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something, or someone.

 _ **At the hotel**_

"I wonder where Ashley went." Ruby commented as she laid down on her bed with a massive bump on her head due to pissing Wendy off too much.

Wendy just shrugged her shoulders as her eyes suddenly twitched in annoyance.

'I don't know why, but I have this urge to strangle Ashley right now.' Wendy thought to herself, but shrugged it off in the end.

 _ **Back with the two**_

After the amazing display, people were starting to return back to their respective hotels.

"Looks like it's the end." Natsu commented and Ashley nodded her head, though she was extremely disappointed that her special night with Natsu was about to be over.

"Well, let's go back to the hotel. We have a long day ahead of us." Natsu said as Ashley silently nodded her head again.

The two arrived at the hotel silently, much to Natsu's confusion.

He had no idea as to why Ashley was being quiet all of a sudden when she was so restless during the festival.

Natsu's eyes then widened in realization. The festival was already over, meaning that they couldn't have any more fun since it was already over.

He then turned towards Ashley, who was looking down at the ground, before he placed a hand on her head. His action caused her to look up at him as he gave her a smile.

"Natsu?"

"Don't worry about it, Ashley. We'll have lots of fun together right after the mission is done!" Natsu said with a toothy grin. Ashley was confused by his words before she realized that she had worried the ravenette with her silence.

So Ashley gave him a big smile and nodded, "Right!"

Natsu was about to walk back but he tripped on his foot and was about to fall forward.

"Don't worry, I got you!" Ashley said but when she grabbed his hand, she felt herself falling forward as well.

Natsu then grunted in pain when he fell to the ground but when he tried to get up, he felt an extra weight on top of him, before realizing that it was none other than Ashley who was now inches away from his face.

Ashley also looked up and she could feel her heart beating heavily when she realized the position she was in.

The two Dragon Slayers could only look at each other in amazement as they were mesmerized by each other's beauty and handsomeness respectively.

Slowly, they felt each other lean in towards one another.

Just when they were so close up to the point their nose was touching each other, but stopped when suddenly, a rock came out of nowhere and hit Natsu in the head, causing him to lean his head back in pain.

"Ow, that stung." Natsu said as Ashley's bangs covered her eyes while Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it's getting late, we should meet up with the others and head back to the hotel." Natsu commented as Ashley jus nodded her head.

When Natsu turned back, Ashley took a look around as to who ruined her moment with Natsu, when she saw a group of people playing with some rocks, she narrowed her eyes at them as she unconsciously engulfed her hands with flames.

Natsu felt the need to turn back all of a sudden and when he did, he saw Ashley standing right behind him with a content smile on her face.

"What happened?" Natsu asked and Ashley just ignored him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Natsu just shrugged his shoulder at that before the two walked towards the hotel under the night sky.

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Haha! I'm sure those of you that's been with me for a long time expected that!**_

 _ ***Door suddenly crashes and reveals Ashley Hazel who glared at Chris***_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Oh shit, well time to run, end it for me! *starts running for his life***_

 _ **Ashley Hazel: Get back here you bastard! *Chases after Chris***_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Yeah, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Let's help Chris make this fanfic popular, alright?**_

 _ **Also Chris has a YouTube channel, find him at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: *Yawns tiredly***_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Hey there Chris, been a while, eh?**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: You think? I had to deal with exams and when that was over, I've been trying to increase the number of subscribers on my YouTube channel and then I have to worry about Wattpad and Fanfiction!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: *Shrugs* Sounds normal.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: *Glares* I can make you into a fighting obsessed person who's scared of Erza with a click of a button.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: *Pales* Alright guys, enjoy this chapter that the awesome Christopher Dragkrow has worked so hard on!**_

 ** _The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

 _ **Disclaimer: Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, he owns his OC and this story.**_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" _ **Moves/Attacks"**_

' _ **T**_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

 _ **ATTENTION EVERYONE, I HAVE A POLL ON A NEW FAIRY TAIL X NARUTO CROSSOVER, PLEASE VOTE ON IT**_

 _ **Chapter 10:**_

 _In the last chapter of "The Demon Dragon Slayer":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _Natsu felt the need to turn back all of a sudden and when he did, he saw Ashley standing right behind him with a content smile on her face._

" _What happened?" Natsu asked and Ashley just ignored him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together._

 _Natsu just shrugged his shoulder at that before the two walked towards the hotel under the night sky._

 _ **Normal POV**_

"So you two were out the entire night walking through a festival and didn't even bother informing us about your whereabouts whatsoever?" Wendy asked sternly with her hands on her hips as she glared at both Natsu and Ashley who were both kneeling in front of her. Behind the blue haired female was Ruby who was currently lying down on their bed.

It was only a few minutes since the two had return from their nightly outing and as soon as Wendy caught their scents, she pounced on them like a cat and immediately demanded that they tell her where they went and so on. The brunette couldn't help but laugh as she recalled the shocked and horrified look on Natsu's face when Wendy appeared in front of him.

"Geez Wendy, cut them some slack." Ruby said as she got up and suddenly the Angel Slayer's glare was pointed at her, causing the brunette to raise her hands up in defense.

"I mean if you think about it, you wouldn't be like that if you were the one in Ashley's place, right?" Ruby sent a smirk at the blue haired girl who immediately blushed at the comment from the Dragon Slayer.

"S-shut up Ruby! You would too after all." Ruby merely shrugged at this as Ashley got up.

"Come on, Wendy. We didn't do anything, we were just out and having a blast, weren't we Natsu?" Natsu nodded his head with a smile.

"Yeah it was, we can go out to another one anytime Wendy if you want." Wendy blushed at the offer as she meekly nodded her head, as Ashley smirked at seeing the flustered look on the Angel Slayer's face.

"Someone's embarrassed." Ashley teased as she sneaked up on her as she wrapped her arms around the girls gut, causing Wendy to jump at the sudden contact.

"Ashley, don't touch me!" Wendy hissed as she tried to get Ashley off of her, but due to the Dragon Slayer's strength and tight grip, she managed to hold on with a smile on her face.

The of course managed to cause Wendy's…ahem, assets to bounce, causing Natsu to have a massive blush on his face as he turned to the other direction.

"Hoh, is someone getting embarrassed over that?" a teasing tone asked as he felt someone wrap their arms around the back of his neck, pressing their chest against his back, causing his blush to become redder.

Of course, due to their high senses when it comes to Natsu, both Ashley and Wendy stopped their argument and turned to the direction where they saw Ruby giving the Etherious a bear hug.

"Get off of him!" Both growled as this caused yet another argument between the three girls as Natsu sighed in relief as he sneakily exited the room and entered his own room.

'Well that was definitely fun.' Natsu thought to himself.

' **Well** , **it's good to see you having a great time Casanova**.' Natasha teased as Natsu smiled when he heard the female in his head.

'It's been a while since you last spoke, what's up?' The Etherious asked and could feel the female shrug her shoulders.

'I guess if you must know, I've been resting. After all, I have been asleep throughout your entire journey and was only woken up after your former guild discovered that you were E.N.D.' Natasha said and Natsu frowned at the mention of the Fairy Tail guild.

He imagined them to stick by him regardless of him being a demon or not, but he appeared to be wrong after all. The Dragon Slayer could still remember the hateful glares he received that day. But he knew the truth, he knew that they didn't want to kill him because they hated him, more like the opposite. They wanted to do so because they were afraid of him, or more likely, afraid of E.N.D.

Fear that one day he might awaken his demonic powers, fear that he might go on a rampage and kill every living thing on Earthland.

Natasha could sense the sadness in Natsu and frowned a bit.

' **Hey** , **we're in this together**. **Wherever you go** , **I go** , **don't go thinking otherwise**.' Natasha said and Natsu smiled at the comfort that came from behind the words.

'Thanks, I really appreciate it.' Natsu said before he yawned and stretched his body.

' **I'm sure you're tired after everything that happened today**.' The pink haired female said and Natsu couldn't help but nod his head at the truth of those words.

'Well, today's been one heck of a busy day that's for sure.' Natsu thought before he literally dropped onto his bed, not even bothering to lie down properly, but a thought did pop up in his head.

'Where's Happy?' Shrugging the thought off, the ravenette decided to just sleep off his problems and God knows that he has a load of them.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Natsu then yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes tiredly since he just got out of bed, as he arrived at the hotel lobby.

"Morning." Natsu greeted tiredly to the girls that were huddled over which piqued his curiousity since all three of them love their own space which was quite weird to see them go against it.

"What's up?" Natsu asked in confusion as they turned to him as they allowed him to see what they were looking at. In the middle was Happy and for some odd reason, the Etherious could see clouds of depression over his head, causing him to sweat drop at the sight.

"So…, what happened here?" Natsu asked as Ruby shrugged her shoulder.

"Well, since we were all busy doing our stuff yesterday, I accidentally trapped Happy in one of my crystals yet again and released him out early in the morning and then he began to whine that the author forgot about him and something along those lines." Ruby stated as if it were normal as Natsu turned over to his best friend and placed a hand on his head.

"Are you alright, buddy?" Natsu could definitely feel the Exceed sulking even more at said question.

"Of course not, I'm not getting a chance to shine at all, and I said that I wanted to assist you in your battles. How could I do so if I'm clearly being forgotten?" Happy asked and Natsu chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Come on Happy, you're not forgotten. Besides, you were able to avoid most of the attacks at Fairy Tail and not many people could say that." Natsu said with a smile.

"You don't need to help me in all of my battles Happy, I can clearly fight on my own. As long as you're there to support me, and that should be more important." A smile then found its way to Happy's face as he looked at his best friend.

"Aye sir!"

The others watched the scene between the Etherious and his partner with a smile on their faces.

"He truly is one of a kind, isn't he?" Ruby said and both Ashley and Wendy nodded their heads at the same time. Despite both of them disagreeing at many things, they could definitely agree on things relating to Natsu.

"With his kindness, you'd never expect him to be a someone reborn as an Etherious." Ashley said fondly with a smile on her face.

"Fairy Tail called him a demon, someone heartless, but they were always too blind to see all the good Natsu has done for everyone." Wendy added.

Soon, Natsu approached the group with a smile on his face and Happy riding on his shoulder.

"So, where's are we meant to go next?" Natsu asked and Ruby took out the map before examining it. It took her a while before she pointed at a specific spot on the map.

"Next up is the Calvary Mountain." Ruby said with a groan, causing Natsu to look at her confusedly.

"Is that place bad?" Natsu asked getting a nod from the brunette.

"Definitely, not only is the peak extremely high up but there are tons of monsters living in said area too." Ruby said as a determined look appeared on his face as he smirked, "I don't see the problem with that."

Ruby gave him a cold stare, which caused Natsu to drop his smirk.

"It may not sound bad if it weren't for thick mist surrounding the place." Ashley then snapped her fingers.

"Ah, I remember they called the mist the "Illusionary Mist" since there was a battle between Dark Elves and the Feys, both magical creatures that were said to have wiped out centuries ago, in the mountain. The battle got too heated and the Feys were overwhelmed by the numbers of the Dark Elves and the only way to escape was by casting a powerful magical spell that would cause people who were trapped in the mist to hallucinate. And the Dark Elves were trapped there to die." Ashley explained and Natsu nodded his head in understanding.

"Is there any alternate paths to the desert?" Natsu asked and Ruby shook her head in response.

"Well then, I think our answer is clear as it is." Natsu said as he looked at them seriously.

"If any of you were to feel that it's going to be dangerous, you can stay if you like." Natsu said and all he got were scoffs from the females.

"Natsu, I can clearly say for all of us here that, if it weren't dangerous from the start we wouldn't be here as it is!" Ruby said excitedly getting nods from both the Dragon and Angel Slayer.

Natsu then smiled at them appreciatively before turning over to Happy who gave him a determined nod as well, "Well then, let's head off!"

"Yeah!" they all shouted in unison.

With that said, the members of the Dragon Jaw guild then took off towards their destination towards the Calvary Mountain, not knowing that their journey there is easier said than done.

 _ **(Line Break)**_

"So, can anybody tell us where we are currently?" Natsu asked as he stared at the vast amount of snow up ahead of them. All parts of nature such as the trees and bushes were covered in white, though it was hard to tell since there was also a blizzard blowing at their direction.

"F-from the looks of it, we're currently at Snowpoint Forest, a cursed forest where the temperature never decreases and the snow never melts no matter what season." Ruby said as she hugged herself, trying to warm her body up.

"Huh, that's interesting." Natsu said, not even affected by the cold air surrounding the air whatsoever.

"Yeah, though might I say that we're going to many places that are considered to be too dangerous for any mage to walk through." Ashley said, also not affected by the coldness.

"I do agree with that." Wendy said as she pulled the jacket closer towards her.

"W-well, this is the only way to get to our destination without the use of transportation." Ruby then sneezed, her nose and face turning slightly red at the coldness.

Natsu then took off his cloak and wrapped it around the brunette who blushed at his action, not that he would know it was a blush anyways.

"T-thanks Natsu." Ruby said as she took a sniff of the cloak, inhaling the scent of charcoals from it.

'It smells just like him.' Ruby thought to herself and obviously this didn't sit too well with the other two as they stared at Ruby jealously.

"Well then, let's get going!" Natsu said as he took a step towards the forest, however, before taking any more steps forward, he heard a cry nearby.

"Ahh!"

"What's wrong Happy?" Ashley asked the blue Exceed as he held onto Wendy's shoulder in fear as he pointed at the direction of the nearby bushes.

"Are you sure Happy? We haven't seen a single life since coming here." Ruby said, however before the Exceed said anything, there was slight rustling in the bushes causing the group to be alert.

"How is that even possible? I didn't detect any coming close to us whatsoever." Ashley added as Natsu narrowed his eyes, seeing slight movement nearby.

"Clearly this thing is using the scent of the forest to his advantage." Natsu said as they huddled over, looking at their surroundings warily.

"Be careful, he's hiding in the bushes." Natsu whispered, getting nods from the girls as they waited for their enemy to attack. Not even a minute later, a figure then shot out from the bushes towards Natsu.

Without even batting an eye, Natsu then sent a punch at the figure, sending it crashing into a tree as this allowed everyone to see the identity of the figure.

They were shocked when they saw a small bipedal lagomorph with black fur and long, frayed ears. The figure then rubbed its head painfully as it stared at the four Dragon Jaw members looking at it.

This caused the small being to yelp in surprise as it tried to run away, but instead it crashed into the tree and fell to the ground once again.

This caused all four humans to sweat drop at the sight as Natsu grabbed the being by its long ears.

"Ahh, he's going to eat me! Help!" The being cried out as it struggled against Natsu's strong hold on its ears but in reality, Natsu wasn't even using much strength to grab onto it.

"Alright, calm down." Natsu said with a glare, but that definitely didn't reassure the strange creature, in fact it made it even more scared.

"Natsu..." Everyone sweat dropped as Wendy walked up to the two and gave the small creature a small and gentle smile.

"You don't have to be scared of us, we're not going to hurt you." And after one look from Wendy, Natsu sighed and released his hold on the creature.

"Thanks a lot miss! You're so much better than that scary man!" the creature said as he pointed at Natsu, getting a growl from him as everyone else chuckled at this.

"So, who are you?" Wendy asked curiously as the small creature puffed out his chest proudly.

"My name is Garoujin and I'm an Ice Hare, it's nice to meet you all." Garoujin greeted them with a smile on his face.

"Are you a resident of this forest?" Ashley asked as she bent down to pet the creature, causing it to purr in content as he nodded his head.

"That's right, though it is strange to see humans like you wander around this place. What brings you here anyways?" The Ice Hare asked curiously as Natsu decided to step in.

"We have a destination that we want to reach without using any mode of transportation and this way is the fastest way there." Natsu said as Garoujin nodded his head in understanding as he looked at the blue Exceed hanging on the Etherious's shoulder.

"Oh, and what are you?" Garoujin asked as he levitated up, shocking everyone in the process, looking at Happy directly in the eye.

"My name is Happy and I'm an Exceed!" Happy greeted as Garoujin smiled.

"It's nice to meet you!" with that, the two shook hands with one another as everyone sweat dropped at the two's newfound friendship after just a few minutes.

"Well it's nice to meet you Garoujin, but we need to get going." Natsu said as everyone else nodded in agreement causing Garoujin to pout. He was beginning to enjoy their company as well.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys next time." The group then entered the dense forest as Garoujin waved at them, watching as their retreating figures became smaller and smaller before they were eventually out of sight.

Garoujin stood at the exact same place for a few seconds before he immediately chased after them.

 _ **With Natsu**_

"When I offered to help with providing heat, this wasn't what I had in mind." Natsu thought with a sweat drop, as Wendy and Ruby were holding onto his arms while Happy rested on his back. Since Ashley was immune to the cold as well, she didn't need Natsu's help, thought that didn't stop her jealousy from rising as she stared at the two females on Natsu.

"Well, you don't seem like you're complaining though are you?" Ruby teased causing Natsu to blush slightly at her words since she was right in a way. Wendy on the other hand was enjoying the heat emitted from Natsu, her eyes closed with a peaceful smile on her face as she thought back to the first time she had held to Natsu, though she would have preferred if she had been in her true form than in the body of a thirteen year old.

"So, do you think you can find the way out of here?" Natsu asked the bluenette as she took a sniff of the air before she shook her head.

"For some odd reasons I'm unable to, there isn't any wind here, that or the air currents are being blocked somehow." Wendy said as Natsu placed a hand on his chin.

'There can't possibly be a blizzard is there isn't any wind, then that only means one thing…'

"This isn't a normal snowstorm." Natsu said as Ashley, Ruby and Happy were confused with his words but Wendy knew what he was talking about.

"I see, so that's why there's no wind in control of the storm…" Wendy muttered to herself, but the others heard this but were still confused.

"Could you guys just tell us what you know? You're not making any sense!" Ruby shouted.

Natsu then began explaining about the lack of wind in the area and how a normal snowstorm would require the wind in order to travel through the air and that something or someone is in control of the storm.

"I see, that also makes it harder for us to use our enhanced sense of smell since the scents move through the air." Ashley said as Happy looked horrified as he pointed at Natsu.

"Ahh, Natsu grew a brain! Everything in the world is changing, black is white, up is down! Help!" Happy shouted, overreacting as Natsu growled at his partner while the rest giggled in amusement.

"So all we need to do now is find whatever's causing this storm and we can leave!"

"However, are you going to even get that chance?" a deep voice echoed from within the forest which caused everyone to stand their ground, looking for the source of the voice.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Natsu shouted, getting an amused chuckle in response.

"If you insist." A bright light then covered the area, forcing them to cover their eyes die to its intensity.

When the light died down, they lowered their arms and saw a figure standing in front of them.

The figure had spiky black hair, red eyes and a scar under his right eye, the figure was wearing a red armour along with a black cape. Though the one thing that made him stand out most was the giant red gauntlet that covered his arms.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself seeing as you have stepped into my home." The figure said as he bowed down with a smirk on his face.

"My name is Judeka and it's time for you to meet your end."

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: With the next chapter of The Dragon Demon Slayer, we find ourselves in the midst of seeing yet another major fight, however, do consider that the next chapter will actually help Natsu in developing himself as a demon since we haven't got the chance to see any E.N.D action yet. So be hyped for that!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: *plops down on the bed***_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Ahh, so Natsu, how was your date with Ashley? Surely it must have gotten you all fired up *smirks***_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Very tired…need sleep…**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: I'll let you sleep after you've done what is meant to be done.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Fine, so no flames, review, favorite and lastly follow this story. Let's help Chris make this fanfic popular, alright?**_

 _ **Also Chris has a YouTube channel, find him at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **ATTENTION EVERYONE, I HAVE A POLL ON A NEW FAIRY TAIL X NARUTO CROSSOVER, PLEASE VOTE ON IT**_


End file.
